We Build Then We Break
by dragonsgorawr1
Summary: May Elizabeth Garett has lived in Beacon Hills for her whole life. Everything is good, simple, kind of normal... But that all changes when Isaac Lahey goes missing after being suspected for murder. May's life starts unraveling beneath her feet and it seems that Isaac's the only one who can hold her together. Can the two build? Or will they break everything they touch?
1. We Build Then We Break

**Wherein I try my hand at an Isaac fic. I'll definitely pass year 12 at this rate ;)  
****So this is set during Season 2, it'll become pretty obvious as it goes on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in this fic unless they're OC. As much as I would like to have my own personal Isaac... *heavy sigh*  
I apologize in advance for any weird tenses, simple typos/mistakes and writing mum instead of mom and possibly using weird sayings like backsies or stoked. I'm Australian.  
Anyways, review! Favourite! Do all that crazy jazz and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**We Build Then We Break**

The shrill bell rang out across the school and the empty hallways burst into life as students poured out into them. One particular student was struggling to get her locker open. She had strawberry blonde hair that was closer to blonde rather than strawberry and bright green eyes that, at times, seemed out of place. She wasn't the tallest person out there, but she wasn't the shortest either. Sticking out to a 5"7, she was happy with her height.

Her cheeks always seemed to be a light shade of pink that, no matter how much makeup she would put on, wouldn't fade away. Light freckles sprinkled her shoulders and her hair curled down to just below them. Her lips always seemed to be in a constant smile and small dimples appeared whenever she really smiled. She was wearing light blue jeans that were unintentionally ripped at the knees and came to just above her ankles, showing off a strip of lightly tanned skin and an oddly shaped birthmark on her left ankle. Her t-shirt was a size too big for her but the red scarf she was wearing made up for that. A simple silver bracelet was around her right wrist.

She wasn't new and she didn't stick out as much as one would think. She was known by everyone, hated by no one, yet loved by only a few. She was May Elizabeth Garett, and she'd lived in Beacon Hills her whole life.

"Problem with the lock, May?"

Jackson called out to her from his locker. There were 5 lockers between them. May rolled her eyes and looked over at the gorgeous teen to see a smile playing on his lips.

"You know you really should get that fixed." He continued.

"A gentleman would help me get it open." She shot back.

Jackson's smile turned into a grin and he closed his locker, "Too bad I'm not feeling like a gentleman."

May rolled her eyes and muttered an insult at him under her breath as he joined the sea of students streaming down the halls.

"Need some help?"

A soft voice met her ears and a smiled danced onto her lips as she turned around and saw the bright blue eyes of Isaac Lahey upon her. The two had known each other since they were 5. They were friends, he wasn't the closest friend she had but she was quite sure that she was the closest he had. The two had grown up together. They had gone to kindergarten together. May had clear memories of the two playing in the sand together with other kids. They had spoken less to each other after things between their parents got awkward, but with the start of high school and sharing four classes together, the two had become friends again.

"Ah, a gentleman."

She stepped back and allowed him to get her locker open. With a satisfying click, Isaac swung it open.

"Thank you so much Isaac. One of these days I'll be able to get it open myself."

She replaced him at the front of her locker and swapped out the books she needed for her next class. Isaac remained standing next to her. His hands were dug into the pockets of his jacket and he was staring at May.

"It's not a problem." He said.

May's gaze flicked to him and she opened her mouth to say something about how it must be a nuisance for him to always help her with her locker. Her mouth fell close when she saw the dark ring around his eye. She knew about the way Isaac's father treated him. Before she could say anything about it, a loud voice called out to her.

"Izzy!"

May rolled her eyes and saw the amused smile appear on Isaac's lips as she turned around and face the one and only Stiles.

"Stiles, what have I said about calling me Izzy?"

"To not call you Izzy?" replied the lanky teen.

May nodded her head, "Exactly. Yet you still insist on doing so."

She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his explanation for the nickname she hated so much. The two went through this every single day; they had been since the two were little.

"But it's no fun if I don't." He replied.

May closed her locker door, turning her back to Stiles to show that she thought his answer was stupid.

"Hey Isaac."

Stiles acknowledged the curly-haired kid and May heard a soft hello as a reply. She bit her lip and then turned to Isaac.

"Join us for lunch." She said.

She gave Isaac a warm smile in an attempt to get him to say yes. It fell when he shook his head.

"I can't, I've got to go study."

May raised an eyebrow at his lame excuse.

"You're a perfect student Isaac. You don't need to study during lunch break." She said.

Isaac shrugged, "I do with the dad I have."

May's eyes flicked to his bruised eye and she nodded her head, defeated.

"Fine, fine. But we're getting coffee after school. No backsies."

A grin appeared on his lips and he nodded his head.

"Good." Said May, the smile returning to her lips.

"So are _we _going to get lunch?" asked Stiles.

May let out a small ugh and nodded her head. She said bye to Isaac before turning with Stiles and heading out to the cafeteria.

"You like him." Said Stiles.

May quickly shook her head, "No, I do not like him. I just... We were friends as kids ya know? Somehow we drifted away and I'd like us to be friends again."

"Shit excuse. You like Isaac." He replied.

A grin appeared on his lips as he saw the scowl form on May's face. She slapped him on the arm as the two entered the cafeteria. They joined another one of their friends at a table, it was Scott.

"Hey Scott, guess what."

Stiles spoke to his best friend, knocking him out of the seemingly intense concentration he had going on with his food. Scott looked up at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Izzy likes Isaac."

A smile appeared onto Scott's lip and May let out a groan.

"If you two are going to be like this I'm sitting elsewhere."

"Aw come on," exclaimed Stiles, "It's so obvious. Everyone knows he likes you."

"He's right May. Isaac has had like, a massive crush on you since forever." Pitched in Scott.

May shot him a glare and picked up her bag. She stood and began walking away from them.

"Izzy! Come on! We're clearly joking!"

May scanned the cafeteria for someone she felt like sitting with. She began moving away from them.

"Izzy!"

May flipped her middle finger at them and smiled when she spotted someone sitting at a table by themselves.

"May!"

Stiles called out her actual name but she ignored him and slid into the seat opposite Vernon Boyd.


	2. A Hard Day's Night

**_YAY REVIEWS! Ah, um. Props to Ash for helping me out a bit with this. She is the one who came up with the Mr. Harris line and has asked (cough forcing cough) me to link to her so yep. ashleighdee  
_**

**_A majority of this is just moving it along to Isaac's changing into a werewolf and being dubbed as a fugitive and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy? _**

* * *

When May sat down Boyd looked up at her with a confused expression on his face. May ignored the expression and acted like she sat there every single day and that this wasn't weird at all.

"Hi…" He said.

"Hey Boyd."

She gave him a smile and then stabbed a piece of pasta with her fork. She popped it into her mouth and then looked up at Boyd. He was still looking at her. It was like he was waiting for something terrible to happen. Like she sitting with him would lead to some horrible joke. She gave him another smile.

"I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm just here to sit and eat lunch with you." She said.

Boyd raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

May glanced back at Stiles and Scott who were staring at her sitting with Boyd.

"Those two idiots pissed me off." She said, pointing back at them.

Boyd let out an ah and nodded his head. He pulled out his lunch that was wrapped in a paper bag and placed it down in front of him. May continued eating her pasta as Boyd started on his lunch. The two sat in a seemingly awkward silence till May broke it.

"How brutal was Mr. Harris, hey? I mean, that test was like entering into the depths of hell, poking Satan and trying to escape before he captures your soul forever."

Boyd let out a laugh and nodded his head.

"It was pretty cruel."

He went on to say something about how Mr. Harris must take great joy in torturing them, making May laugh and the dimple filled smile to appear.

"So, Boyd. Why Boyd and not Vernon?" She asked.

Boyd gave her a look.

"Can you imagine calling me Vernon?"

May cocked her head to the side and peered at him curiously.

"Good point." She said.

Boyd grinned and then glanced over at where Jackson was sitting.

"Do they know how Lydia is?" He asked.

May nodded her head, "She's fine. She pulled through easily and now she's just at the hospital recovering."

Boyd raised an eyebrow at her.

"You really don't like her, do you?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

Boyd shrugged.

"I tend to notice things other people don't."

The two spent the rest of the lunch break exchanging pleasantries. When the bell rang out May rose from the table and picked up her bag.

"May, ah, before you go... I just wanted to say thank you." Said Boyd.

May raised an eyebrow and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"What for?"

"Sitting with me. I can't remember the last time I spent a lunch with someone who actually wanted to talk to me."

May's faced dropped for a moment. She licked her bottom lip and then smiled at him.

"I can't imagine why not. You're great Boyd. If you ever want someone to sit with at lunch, just come join us. Seriously."

Boyd nodded his head and gave her a smile.

"I'll see you later." Said May.

Boyd gave her a wave of the hand and then watched as she left the cafeteria and made her way to the class.

* * *

May sat at the coffee shop and glanced at her phone for the billionth time in the past half an hour. Isaac was late, super late. And he was never late. May waited 5 more minutes for him before shaking her head and walking out the shop with a coffee in her hands.

On the other side of town Isaac was at home. He had fully intended on meeting May for coffee but the moment he stepped foot inside his house he discovered that his father was already home and waiting for him. All hope of getting out drained away when he saw his father sitting in the living room. He had been waiting for him to get home.

* * *

Isaac glanced at his phone. His face dropped when he saw the text from May.

_What happened today? I was looking forward to our coffee date. Everything okay? x_

He bit his lip and quickly sent a reply.

_Couldn't make it. Family reasons. I'm so sorry._

He stuck his phone into the pocket of his jacket and then continued digging up the grave. He was at the graveyard, working. As creepy as it was he really didn't mind working at the graveyard. It gave him time to think and gave him an opportunity to not be with his father. He stopped for a moment and then examined himself in the side mirror. His eye was still hurting. He raised his fingers to it pressed lightly on the cheek beneath it. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket but before he could pull it out and check it he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He sat up and stared out the visor, he couldn't see anything. He pulled his headphones out. He heard the sound of someone running to his left and turned the machine around to face it, trying to see if he could spot anything with the headlights. He turned around again, this time facing forward. He scrunched his eyes to see if he could see anything. He knew someone was out there, sure of it now. He looked around from side to side and then turned the machine around to the right. A creepy angel statue was in front of him. There was rustling to his side and Isaac liked to see if he could find anything. He turned the machine around again and saw what looked like a hand with really long nails on a grave stone.

"What the hell?" He said.

The visor shook and Isaac looked around again, the hand having had pulled back and disappeared from sight. As he looked to other way, something ran towards him. Hearing something he turned around and then jumped up. Some sort of creature was running towards him. It barrelled into the machine and knocked it over. The next thing Isaac knew he was falling into the grave he had just dug. Isaac scrambled into the corner of the grave, scared witless. The light from the machine shone down into parts of the grave and Isaac looked up, trying to see if the thing that had ran towards him was still up there. He saw a dark figure jump on top of the machine and the sound of snarls emitting from the creature's mouth. When the snarls sounded further away Isaac built up the courage to stand up. He peered over the edge of the grave, trying to see if he could see the creature. His eyes widened when he saw it digging up someone's grave. Terrified he let out a small gasp and dropped back down into the grave. He brought his knees up to his chest, the fear that he might die entering him. His ears pricked when he heard a whine and then the sound of a loud roar. Something else was up there. Isaac looked back up and heard the first creature run away. Suddenly the machine was being lifted. He scrambled to the corner of the grave, the terrified expression on his face returning. This was it. The thing up there was going to kill him.

He heard footsteps coming towards the grave, pressing onto the grass and crunching the leaves. When the footsteps stopped Isaac looked up and saw a man standing at the edge of the grave, looking down at him.

"Need a hand?"

Isaac slumped down and stared at the man. He looked normal, nothing like the creature he had seen. The man got him out of the grave and dusted at his shoulder.

"How... What..."

Isaac tried to find the words to voice all the questions he had.

"Don't worry about that. The creature's gone now."

"But it was digging up a grave!" Exclaimed Isaac.

"And so were you apparently..."

The man looked at the machine and then back at Isaac.

"I... I work here."

"At the graveyard? That's a bit morbid. How old are you?"

"17."

The man nodded his head.

"Who are you?" Asked Isaac.

He watched as the man bent down and picked up something off the ground. It was Isaac's phone. It had fallen out of his pocket as he fell into the grave. He watched as the man looked at the screen and smiled to himself. He stood and held Isaac's phone out to him.

"I'm the man who can help you get away from your father..."

Isaac took his phone and looked at the screen. There was a text from May.

_It's okay, maybe next time? _

"... And I can help you get her."


	3. The Thoughts That Give Me The Creeps

**The Thoughts That Give Me The Creeps**

"It's Lahey... Isaac Lahey."

May dug her hands into her pockets and slowly approached Isaac. He was talking to Sheriff Stilinski with his dad. May was there because she had gotten a text that morning from Stiles telling her that his dad was heading out to the graveyard to talk to him. She bit her lip and lingered a few meters behind the Sheriff. Able to hear their whole conversation, she gave Isaac a warm smile when his eyes flicked to her.

"You work for your father Isaac?" asked the Sheriff.

"When he's not at school. Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes."

May looked at Isaac's father. He was just as she remembered him, the angry and grouchy man who didn't like anyone sticking their noses into his business. His arms were crossed and his lips were pursed as he spoke to Sheriff Stilinski. Isaac looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I understand that. But I've got a missing teenage girl and our canine unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes and if she's out here tonight, when the temperature really drops..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anything." Said Isaac.

His father let out an amused hmph.

"Listen to me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen... He'd remember."

A sly grin appeared on his father's face as he looked at his son. Isaac looked back down at the ground, clearly embarrassed by his father's words. His father let out a laugh and May pursed her own lips. The Sheriff cleared his throat.

"How'd you get that black eye Isaac?" He asked.

May's lips fell and she stared at Isaac to see what his answer would be. His father did too. Isaac looked back up and instead of looking at the Sheriff, stared at her.

"School." He said.

"School fight?" Asked the Sheriff.

"Nah, lacrosse."

The look Isaac was giving May was one that screamed of desperation. He wanted to get out of this conversation and fast.

"Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills?"

Isaac's eyes flicked back to the Sheriff and May smiled to herself. She loved how proud he was of Stiles.

"Yeah." Murmured Isaac.

"My son plays for the team. Well, I mean he's... He's on the team, he doesn't technically play. Well not yet anyway..."

As the Sheriff rambled on about Stiles' lacrosse history May noticed Isaac staring off at something in the trees. She turned around to see what it was and found nothing standing there. The Sheriff stopped when he noticed Isaac not listening to him and did the same as May.

"Is something wrong Isaac?"

Isaac's eyes flicked back to the Sheriff and he shook his head.

"Ah, oh no sir. It's... I was just remembering that I... Actually have a morning practice to get to."

As Isaac said those words May took the opportunity to step into the conversation.

"Which is why I'm here... Hey Sheriff, Mr Lahey. Isaac, you ready to go?"

She looked at Isaac with a smile and the three men stared at her bewilderedly. Finally, a smile spread onto Isaac's lips at her being at his rescue.

"May! What are you doing here?" asked the Sheriff.

"Picking up Isaac. I promised him yesterday I would do it so he wouldn't have to ride his bike with all his gear, save Mr Lahey here the trouble." She said.

The Sheriff nodded his head, "Yes I get that. I mean why are you _here_ here? At the graveyard?"

"Oh! Stiles texted me."

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes and then turned back to Isaac. May glanced at Mr Lahey. He was staring her down, his lips turned into an even grumpier frown then before. He didn't like her being here, not in the very least.

"Just one more question. Do you guys get many grave robberies here?" Asked the Sheriff.

Isaac shrugged and May let out a little shiver at the idea of someone digging up a grave to rob some dead guy's belongings.

"A few," said Isaac, "Usually they just take stuff like jewellery."

"What did this one take?"

Isaac looked up at the Sheriff, the smile he had given May falling from his lips.

"Her liver."

May shivered again. She dug her hands into her pockets and watched as the Sheriff turned around and looked down into the robbed grave. There was silence among the four. Isaac glanced at May and she bit her lip.

"Well that's all the gloom I need for today. Can I take Isaac away now?" She asked.

The Sheriff looked at her and he spoke before Mr Lahey could say anything.

"Sure. I think I've gotten all that I needed. Thanks again Isaac, Mr Lahey."

He nodded his head at them and then looked back at May.

"We still invited for Sunday roast?" He asked.

"Course. Make sure Stiles comes this time."

The Sheriff let out a sigh, "I think you'll have more luck ensuring that then I will."

May let out a laugh and then linked her arm with Isaac's. She began half-pulling him away. She smiled at the Sheriff and Mr Lahey, saying goodbye to them as she left with Isaac.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"Not a problem. I'd do anything for a damsel in distress."

She looked at him and winked. A smile spread across his lips and he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was the gentleman and you were the damsel?" He asked.

May shrugged, "We can switch things up a bit."

Isaac laughed and May gave him a grin. They arrived at her car and then May drove them to school.

"Come on Isaac. Skipping one period isn't going to kill you. You won't get in trouble, I promise."

May looked at him with wide and hopeful eyes. The two were standing at her locker and the first bell for the beginning of the day wouldn't ring for another 2 minutes. Isaac bit his lip and stared at May, considering the risks of skipping with her. He wanted to, badly. Scott and Stiles were right in saying that he had a massive crush. But he was nervous. He was always nervous around her. She was the only person who really seemed to notice him.

"Isaac, please? You owe me for coffee, remember? This will make up for that." She continued.

Isaac dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket and finally smiled at her.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay?" She asked, voice full of disbelief.

Isaac nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll skip with you. But only first period."

A wide smile spread onto May's lips and the little dimples appeared. Isaac loved seeing the dimples. He knew she didn't like them, which made him like them even more.

"Brilliant." She said.

She linked her arm with his again and dragged him down the hallway. Isaac's heart went wild at her arm in his. It was the second time it had happened today, and both times had sent a bubble of timid, yet electrifying, energy through him. She pulled him through the hall and stopped in front of Danny. Isaac recognized him from lacrosse. He had no idea May was friends with him.

"Danny, my love, can you please ensure that Isaac and I aren't missed from class first period?"

May pulled her arm out of Isaac's and clasped her hands together in a half-begging, half-praying motion. Danny raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. A smile curled onto the side of his lips and he closed his locker door.

"What do I get in return?" He asked.

May's hands fell and she looked around the hallway. A smile danced onto her lips when she saw the guy Danny currently had his eye on. The relationship May had with Danny was interesting. He was essentially her gay best friend, but not in the sense that he gave her fashion advice, but more in the sense that they helped each other get guys.

"I'll get his number for you." She said, pointing at the guy.

Danny's eyes followed where she was pointing and Isaac watched as blush settled on Danny's cheeks. He'd never seen Danny blush. Danny bit his bottom lip and then looked back at May.

"You're evil." He said.

May shrugged.

"You love it. We good?"

Danny nodded his head.

"We good. I'll make sure you two aren't missed. Have fun making out behind the bleachers."

Isaac felt blood roar to his cheeks as he looked down at the ground. May rolled her eyes.

"This is a total non-making out skipping session Danny. I'm appalled you'd even think that. I do my making out in public, where everyone can see." She replied.

Danny let out a humph.

"Oh, I know. Your little Jackson phase proved that. Now there are some memories I can't get out of my head."

May rolled her eyes again and then linked her arm with Isaac's. She began leading him away from Danny, still commenting on his last remark.

"You wish that you were my phase Danny, no point denying the truth."

"You play for the wrong team." He replied.

"I'll let you know the moment I grow a dick, then our love can last forever."

Danny let out a laugh and shook his head at her. The bell rang out and he disappeared into the sea of students. May led Isaac outside of the building and towards the field.

"Sorry about that. My relationship with Danny is interesting."

"Mm. I can tell." Murmured Isaac.

May looked at him and saw the closed in look on his face. She pulled her arm out of his and stepped in front of him, stopping him from moving forward.

"I'm sorry. I've freaked you out, haven't I?" She asked.

Isaac looked up at her. Eventually he shook his head and a look of relief spread onto May's face.

"No... It's just... I've had more social interaction than I'm used to today." He said.

"Well today that all changes! Isaac Lahey, today you are going to be social. This will be the most sociable day in your whole life."

"Oh god, you're going to make me have lunch with you... Aren't you?"

A fake look of terror appeared onto his face and May let out a laugh.

"Oh I'm not that evil. No... Today things are going to change Isaac, I can tell."

She gave him a smile and then went back to his side. The two resumed walking and Isaac was suddenly very aware of the bite mark on his torso.

"Things will definitely change..." He murmured.

May raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

Isaac shook his head and gave her a smile. May's gaze lingered on him for a moment before she shrugged and then returned her gaze to in front of her.

"So where are we going?" He asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"To the woods." She replied.

"The woods?"

May nodded her head and gave him a serious look.

"We need to talk."

Isaac gulped and noticed how her gaze flicked to his black eye. He wanted to run back to class as soon as she said those words. He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. He could foresee that the main topic of their talk would be about his father.

She didn't start the questions till they had walked past the first few trees that line the field. He watched as May sat herself down on the ground and leaned against a tree. Isaac nervously bit his lip and looked around.

"Should we really be out here? I mean with all the animal attacks and Lydia..."

He trailed off when he saw her roll her eyes.

"We're perfectly safe. We're still in line with the school and the drug addicts are just over there. If we get attacked by some non-existent wolf I'll just scream while you defend me till Henry comes running to the rescue. Now sit your ass down and talk to me."

She gave him a look. He was all too familiar with that look. She had never used it on him but he had seen Stiles the victim to it many a time over the past couple of years of being sort of friends with her. He let out a sigh and shrunk onto the ground next to her. He brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his arms. He stared ahead of him and mentally prepped himself for the conversation he was about to have with her.

May watched him with careful eyes as he did this. She had decided last night that she would have a talk to Isaac about his father after she had gotten the text from him apologizing for coffee with the excuse 'family reasons'. Seeing him this morning and the way his father acted only made her decide that they should have this talk as soon as possible, hence the skipping of first lesson.

Her posture was very different to Isaac's closed up one. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, the black skinny jeans she had on hugging her toned thighs, and her back was leaning against a tree. She knew that she would have bark that she'd needed to brush off her maroon red cardigan later, but at the current moment she didn't care. She bit her lip and let her hair fall across her face as she leant forward and stared at Isaac.

"You know what I want to talk about, don't you?" She asked softly.

Isaac nodded his head but didn't say anything in response. May let out a sigh.

"I just can't continue to stand by while he treats you like this Isaac."

Isaac nodded his head again and rested the side of his head on his arms so that he was looking at her.

"I know." He murmured.

"So then what I can do to help Isaac? You're not going to let me talk about Stiles' dad with this, are you?"

Isaac shook his head and moved his eyes away from her again.

"I can't do that to him. He's my father."

"He hurts you Isaac. That's not what a father should do."

Isaac let out a heavy sigh. He buried his head in his hands and shook his head.

"I know. I don't know what I did..."

He trailed off and May scooched a little bit closer to him. She placed her arm on his back and softly rubbed it.

"It's okay." She murmured.

May's touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Please, let me help." She continued.

Isaac shook his head again and pulled it out of his hands.

"There's nothing you can do to help." He said.

May's face dropped.

"There has to be something I can do?"

Isaac stared at her. His bright blue eyes met her sparkling green ones and suddenly he was imagining what it'd be like to kiss her. He'd imagined this a million times before, but right now it seemed like an actual possibility. His eyes flicked to her lips. They look so soft. They were a pale pink and Isaac loved it when they formed into a real smile. He knew that he would love them on his as well. He could've sworn that he felt his head start to move towards hers, and that she was doing the same. Time seemed to slow down as they moved closer to each other. Isaac's heart started beating harder than before. It was happening. He was going to kiss May Elizabeth Garett.

The moment was ripped away from Isaac when her phone began ringing. Time jerked back to its normal speed and Isaac quickly pulled away. He looked away from her and tried to stop his cheeks from being the bright red he could feel them as.

"Dammit Stiles..."

May cursed at her friend as she looked at the caller ID. Isaac swore at the lanky teen in his brain, cursing him for ruining his once in a lifetime opportunity to finally kiss May.

"Stiles, what do you want?"

Isaac watched as May rolled her eyes at Stiles response.

"I'm fine Stiles. I'm out on the field with Isaac. Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Isaac could hear Stiles' reply.

"_I wanted to know if you were okay. Danny said you weren't feeling too well and- STILINSKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE? Uh, nothing Coach, nothing at all."_

May let out a giggle and Isaac watched as a smile danced onto her lips.

"_IF YOU'RE JERKING OFF- What?! No sir! Never in your class. Gotta go May. I'll text you."_

"See ya Stiles."

Her reply was unheard by Stiles as he hung up on her. May pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it. She shook her head and tucked her phone back into her bag before looking at Isaac.

"Now, where were we?" She asked.

Isaac's heart leaped hopefully. Maybe she wanted to kiss him. Maybe she would take the lead and just kiss him. Maybe he would have the courage to kiss her instead. All of those stayed as maybes as she nodded her head.

"I remember. You were going to tell me what I could do to help."

Isaac forced a smile. He couldn't believe he'd let himself get carried away by the fantasy that May actually liked him in return. She was just a friend. A friend that took pity on him because he had an abusive father. She was way out his league, and Isaac hoped, no... He _knew_ that it wouldn't stay like that for long. He rubbed his hand over the bite on his torso and gazed at May.

"I think I'm okay for now. I think I've found a new way of dealing."

May looked back at him. She bit her lip and then finally nodded her head.

"Okay then. But if you ever need to get out, spend a day or two away from him, my door's always open Isaac. Seriously. You could rock up announced in the dead of the night and I'd still let you in."

She gave him a smile and he felt one creeping onto his lips.

"I'll remember that."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Isaac watched May as she pulled her phone out of her bag and glanced at the time.

"Shit..." She murmured.

"What?"

"First period's almost over. We better head back."

Isaac nodded his head and the two stood. May led the way back onto the field. Isaac stifled a laugh when he saw the pieces of bark stuck to the back of her cardigan.

"May..."

"Yeah?"

"You've got some tree on you."

May reached behind her back and tried to brush it off. This time Isaac let out a laugh.

"Help a girl out?" She asked.

Isaac nodded his head and brushed the bigger pieces off her back. He had to pick the smaller ones off. The moment he had gotten it all off the bell signalling the end of class rang out. They exchanged a glance. They had two minutes to make it to their next class.

"Run." She said.

And then they broke into a run. They sprinted across the field. May let out a laugh and Isaac grinned at how happy she looked. Her hair flew out behind her and she was easily overtaking him. Isaac had no idea how fast of a runner she was. Isaac pushed himself to catch up with her. Usually he was agile, but the bite on his torso roared in pain so he staggered to a stop. He clutched his side. May turned around to smile at him but halted to a stop when she saw him in pain. She rushed back to him, just in time to see him lifting up his shirt to get a look at the wound. She let out a gasp. Isaac's eyes widened and he looked at her, quickly dropping his shirt.

"Isaac..."

He shook his head and then quickly raced towards the school.

"Isaac!"

She called out after him but he kept running.


	4. Waiting To Be Found

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed. It's people like you who make me smile. **_

* * *

She gave Allison a smile when she stood next to her. They were in gym class and a rock climbing wall was looming ahead of them. Personally, May didn't understand why rock climbing was an actual activity in school. She would've much preferred to do cross country or some sort of water sport. But no, instead they had to pull themselves up a fake wall with fake rocks and not too stable looking rope.

"Hey." Said Allison.

"Hey." Replied May.

She let out a sigh and stared warily at the two people now making their way up the wall.

"Not a fan of heights?" Asked Allison.

May shook her head and pressed her thumb to her lips.

"I had a bad experience as a kid and am now forever taunted by the looming perils of high places."

Allison let out a small laugh and nodded her head, understanding May's fear.

"So your grandfather's the principal now? That's got to be weird on so many levels."

Allison rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"You have no idea."

"How are things with Scott?" Asked May.

Allison's lips curled into a discreet smile and she bit her lip.

"Things are good." She replied.

Her tone was light and filled with joy. May grinned. Allison watched as Scott stepped up to the bottom of the wall and she rushed to join him. May rolled her eyes and stepped next to Stiles. He glanced at her and smiled when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Old memories coming back to you?" He asked.

May shot him a glare and elbowed him in the ribs. Her eyes flicked to a blonde girl who let out a small giggle at the noise of pain Stiles let out.

"Hey Erica."

Erica looked at them with wide eyes. May smiled kindly and before any of them could say anything, Scott was falling off the wall. Stiles let out a loud laugh, May a cautious giggle and Erica stared grimly at the wall. May watched as Coach Finstock chuckled and then sat down onto the mats next to Scott.

"McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy."

He broke into another laugh.

"Right here." He said, indicating to his heart.

"Alright! Next two!" Exclaimed the coach.

He launched himself off the mats and looked at the crowd of students in front of him. May bit her lip and crossed her fingers, hoping that she wouldn't be next.

"Stilinski. Erica. Let's go."

May let out a sigh of relief and then looked at Stiles who was looking at Erica.

"The wall." Continued Coach Finstock.

Stiles eagerly nodded his head and dashed forward to get strapped into the harness. May looked at Erica and bit her lip. She was still staring at the wall with wide eyes, clearly more scared by it than May was.

"Erica... It's okay. You'll be fine." She said.

Erica looked at her and May gave her another smile, hoping that she was giving the girl the boost of confidence she needed. Erica shakily nodded her head and stepped onto the mats.

"Well there's one sorry case." Murmured Lydia.

May shot the strawberry blonde a sideways glare. She hadn't realized that she was standing next to her till now. May had never liked Lydia. There were a few reasons behind it. She believed that her distaste for the girl started in nursery school. The two had been continuously mistaken for each other or asked if they were sisters. Just because they were short and had similar hair colours, didn't mean that they should then be compared to each other for the rest of their lives. May hated Lydia because in the eyes of just about everyone around her, she was inferior to her... Or at least that was part of it. The other part was because Lydia had been a bitch to May ever since nursery school. In all comic-TV-movie sense, Lydia Martin was her worst nemesis. The bane of her very existence.

By the time Erica was a few meters up the wall Stiles was already back down on the ground. He threw his arms up in victory and gave May a lop-sided grin. She rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at him. He was clearly still taunting her over the fear of heights that he had a hand instilling in her. May's gaze moved away from him and went up to Erica. Her face fell when she saw her freaking out. Everyone else quickly noticed and moved forward to look up at her.

"Erica," cried Coach Finstock, "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibidos system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Said Lydia.

May rolled her eyes and looked at the coach.

"Erica!"

"I... I'm fine."

A chuckle went through the students and May pursed her lips. She took a step closer to the wall and looked up at the blonde.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe for her to be up there. We know she's an epileptic." Said May.

"Wh- whoa, why does nobody tell me this stuff? Epi... Erica, you're fine! Just... Just kick off of the wall. There's a mat to catch you."

May watched with worried eyes as Erica built up the courage to launch off the wall.

"Come on." Encouraged the coach.

Slowly, Erica came off the wall and came down onto the ground. She had a tight grip onto the rope and May had a bucket of empathy building up for her. Epileptic or not, she felt that she would have probably freaked out on the wall too.

"You're fine, you're on the ground. Okay? Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine."

Coach Finstock gave her little words of motivation. They were no help with a majority of the class laughing at her. May watched as a hopeless look was on her face as she moved past the students with her arms tightly wrapped around her.

* * *

"I think she's an attention seeker."

May let out a massive ugh at Lydia and shot her a glare that only Allison noticed. Allison held back a laugh as May shot back a reply.

"That's completely unfair Lydia. Erica was scared, that's all. I probably would've reacted the same way if I was up on that wall. And we all know there's only one attention seeker here and that's you."

Lydia's mouth fell open and she glared at May.

"Just because you're afraid of a little height-

"Jackson and Stiles almost pushed me off a bridge! I was 8! That's bound to scar any 8 year old!"

"Almost being the key word in that sentence." Shot back Lydia.

"Almost pushed you off a bridge? Do I want to hear that whole story?" Asked Allison.

"No. No you do not."

May gave Allison a serious look. Her looked was fazed when she saw Scott racing past the girls' locker room. Stiles was trailing after him. Judging by the fleeting looks of panic she saw on their faces, May knew something was wrong. She pushed past Allison and followed after them. She let out a gasp as Erica fell off the rock climbing wall. Suddenly Scott was underneath her, catching her in his arms. She dashed to them and found herself between Scott and Stiles. Allison had followed behind her and was dropping down next to Scott.

"On her side! Put her on her side!" Exclaimed May.

"How did you know?" Asked Allison.

"I just felt it." Replied Scott.

* * *

"Stiles!"

May raced to catch up with him. The whole thing with Erica had happened only a lesson or so ago and the bell had just rung for lunch. Stiles didn't slow down to let her catch up with him but she was fast enough to get to him in 30 seconds.

"Izzy, uh, hey. I'd love to stay and chat but I really gotta go... Study! Yeah study. I'll see you later okay?"

Stiles speed off and didn't give May a chance to even open her mouth. She gaped at the back of him. There was no way in hell Stiles was studying. She shook her head and let out a heavy sigh before holding herself in her arms and moving down the hallway. Her mind milled over the events of the last few days. Since Isaac's dad had died Stiles and Scott had been acting weird. Granted they had been acting weird for months, but this time they were acting weirder. She made her way out to the front of the school, having had brought her own lunch. May scanned the area and searched for a suitable spot to sit. She found an empty spot by one of those garden blocks. She plopped herself down and leant against the wall so that she was facing the car park. She pulled out her iPod and stuck the headphones into her ears and then flicked it onto shuffle. Once she had the music she searched her bag for food.

May was crunching on an apple when Jackson sat down next to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He ignored the look and pulled a headphone out of her ear.

"What do you know about Isaac Lahey?" He asked.

May let out an ugh and took another bite out of her apple.

"Why does everyone keep asking me about Isaac?"

"Because, Garett, you're the only one who talks to him."

May rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you Jackson. We're friends. That's it. I don't know anything about where he might be or whether or not he killed his father which, for the record, I don't think he did..."

She trailed off and bit her lip.

"I just... Why do you care?"

She looked at him and narrowed her gaze. He rolled his eyes and placed his arm on top of his knee.

"Has he been through any... I don't know life-changing experiences lately?" Asked Jackson.

"You mean like his father dying? Cos I would call that a pretty life-changing experience Jackson."

"That's not what I meant May. I meant like..."

He looked around and noticed Erica getting into a car.

"I mean like that." He said, pointing at her.

May looked at Erica and Jackson watched as her eyes widened.

"Holy shit. Is that Erica?"

"Mmhmm." Replied Jackson, nodding his head.

"I... I don't think Isaac has had that type of life changing experience... At least not that I know of."

She trailed off and bit her lip. She packed her stuff into her bag and then stood up.

"I gotta go Jackson. I'll see you around."

"May, wait."

May stopped and looked down at him. She crossed her arms.

"What is it Jackson?"

"I... I've..."

Jackson bit his lip and shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it."

May stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head and then walking away.

* * *

May hummed along to the music she had playing as she walked down the hospital hallway and into the lift. She pressed the button to floor 3 and then waited for the doors to close. Just as they were shutting an arm jutted between the closing doors and forced them open. She watched as a guy in his twenties stepped into the lift. He was wearing a black jacket with a white singlet underneath. He had a pair of grey jeans on and black shoes covering his feet. He entered the lift and went to press the button for the floor he wanted. His finger hovered over number 3 and then dropped when he saw that it was already lit up. He glanced at May and she gave him a kind stranger smile. He didn't return the smile and moved his gaze to the door. May rolled her eyes and turned up the music. She couldn't stop herself from quietly humming along to it. When the elevator dinged at the doors opened May went to step out but was cut off by the guy stepping past her and leaving first.

"Jackass." She murmured.

She shook her head and stepped out of the elevator. She made her way to the front desk and smiled at the nurse who was sitting there. She leaned on the counter and tugged the headphone out of her ear.

"Is Melissa McCall in?" Asked May.

The nurse gave her a kind smile and nodded her head.

"She's just with a patient at the moment but she'll be finished soon. Would you like to leave a message?"

May shook her head and pointed to the seats behind her.

"I'll just wait if that's okay."

The nurse nodded her head and May gave her another smile before turning around and collapsing onto one of the seats. She stuck her headphones into her ears and patiently waited for Scott's mum to come out. Three songs later and about halfway through The Wombats _Let's Dance To Joy Division_, Melissa McCall came down a hallway and stopped when she saw May. A smile appeared on her lips and she went over to the girl. May sat up when she saw her approaching and pulled her headphones out.

"Hey May! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

Melissa nodded her head with a self-satisfied grin, "I'm great. What can I do for you?"

"Ah I was hoping that I could see Erica? I was there when Scott caught her and I just wanted to see if she was okay."

"That's really nice of you May. And under normal circumstances I would totally let you see her but she's about to be with her doctor and that might take a while. I can tell her that you dropped by?"

May nodded her head and stood up.

"Thanks. Ah, can you remind Scott to finish up his half of our English assignment when you see him?" Said May.

"Course. But I think you'd probably see him before I would." Replied Melissa.

May cocked her head to the side. A confused expression was on her face.

"You're going ice-skating with them tonight right? I know both Scott and Stiles are going to be there, Allison and Lydia as well."

May's face dropped. She had no idea that her friends were going ice-skating. She quickly forced a smile, not wanting Melissa to see that she had no clue of what she was talking.

"Of course! Yeah. But ah, you know how forgetful Scott is."

"Oh, I know." Replied Melissa.

May grinned and then pointed to the lift.

"Well I better get going then."

"Course. And May?"

May had already walked past Melissa but stopped and looked back at her when she said her name.

"Thanks for coming to see her."

May shrugged to tell her that it was not a problem and then gave her and smile and a wave of her fingers before turning around and leaving the hospital.

* * *

May was lying out on the field for the lunch that next day. She was pissed at Scott and Stiles over the ice-skating thing. Her headphones were pumping music into her ears and she had her sunnies on. Her eyes were closed and she was all about ready to go to sleep when she was interrupted by Stiles.

"Hey!" He said.

An enthusiastic grin was to be found on his face when May pulled back her sunnies and looked at him.

"Hey." She replied.

Her tone wasn't even close to the amount of enthusiasm Stiles had in his. She pulled her sunnies back over her eyes and took the jacket she knew he had in his bag out and used it as a pillow. Stiles rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"So now you want to talk to me?"

Stiles looked at her and then let out a heavy groan.

"I'm sorry, really I am. It's just so many things have been happening lately. And I mean so many things."

May rolled her eyes. She turned on her side to face him, leaning her head on her hand so that she wouldn't have to sit up.

"What the hell has been happening with you and Scott? Seriously, you've been acting so weird over the past couple of months or so and we don't hang out as much as we used to. You know who I had lunch with yesterday?"

"Who?" Asked Stiles.

"Jackson. I had lunch with Jackson. Granted it was kind of against my will but still..."

She trailed off and sat up. She brought her legs up to her chest and pulled her sunnies onto her head.

"I miss you Stiles."

Stiles stared at her. He had this hopeless look on his face, like he had no idea what to say in return. May rolled her eyes. Stiles was never that great at having a serious conversation. She moved a bit closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye he saw him smile. He wrapped his arm around her back and held her close.

"I miss you too Izzy."

Despite the scowl and the proceeding to slap him on the arm over the nickname, May was smiling. She was getting her best friend back.

"You and I need to catch up, Stiles. You have to tell me everything I've missed out on."

She sat up and smiled at him. The smile faded when she took in the doubtful look on his face.

"I..."

"Or we can just watch a movie at my house?" She quickly suggested.

Stiles nodded his head eagerly.

"Sounds great. Are you coming to the lacrosse game this Thursday?"

May shook her head, "Nope. I've actually got to study."

"Aw come on! You can bring Leo, he'll love it."

"No can do daddio. He's on a new treatment and him being out that late will just mess everything up. That and I'm not doing so well in maths so yay! I get to spend the night alone, with some imaginary numbers."

"Alright fine. But movie night is definitely happening."

May grinned and nodded her head eagerly. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. May glanced at her phone and then back at Stiles.

"Any news on Isaac?" She asked.

Stiles shook his head.

"Dad hasn't heard anything. Has he texted you?"

May shook her own head and then bit her lip.

"I hope he's okay."

"Ah! So you do like him!"

May scowled at Stiles. She slapped him on the shoulder again, this time harder than the first.

"No Stiles. He's a friend okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Murmured Stiles, a grin playing on his lips.

May slapped him again and this time Stiles let out a loud ow.

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME?!"

May burst into laughter and shook her head. Scott rolled his eyes and raised his hand to hit her back.

"Hey! No hitting girls remember?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he let out an ugh.

"Stupid boys with their stupid code..." He grumbled.

May let out another laugh and then bit her lip. She glanced over at her phone again to check if Isaac had responded to any of her texts. She didn't notice Stiles watching her.

"Hey, any chance you've seen Boyd around?"

May looked back at him and then shook her head.

"No. I don't think he came to school today."

* * *

May let out a massive sigh. She was lying down on her bed with her phone in her hands. She scrolled through her phone's history with Isaac. He hadn't replied to any of her texts or any of her calls. She had no idea where he was and to put it simply, she was worried out of her mind for him. She let her phone fall onto her chest and then closed her eyes.

Her mind wandered through the events of the past couple of days. She knew that Isaac hadn't killed his dad, despite the rumours circling around school. The Isaac she knew wasn't capable of that. So why was he missing? Where was he? And most importantly, _what the hell happened to his father?_

Her heart jumped when her phone began ringing. She quickly grabbed it off her chest and sat up. She stared at caller ID. It was Isaac.

"Isaac! Thank god. Are you okay? What's happening? Where are you?"

"_Ah, I'm okay May. Things have been a little weird that's all."_

"Weird? Weird is a serious understatement. Where are you?"

"_Outside your house."_

"What?!"

She shot up and rushed over to her window. She peered down and saw a dark figure looking up at her. The glow of a phone on their face told May that it was him.

"Stay right there. I'm coming down."

"_May, I don't think-_

She hung up on him and threw her phone onto her bed before rushing downstairs. Her parents weren't home and her little brother was fast asleep. She pulled open the back door and stepped out into the crisp cool air. She quickly scanned for Isaac in the dark and suddenly found him standing right in front of her.

She hadn't realized how worried she had actually been till she set her eyes on him. It felt like a massive weight was lifted off her back as she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. It took a moment for Isaac to react. When he did he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. The two hugged for a long while before May pulled away and punched his arm.

"Don't ever do that again." She said.

Isaac smiled, "I didn't think you cared that much about me."

May's breath hitched. Isaac had a point. She didn't think that she did care that much about him. But after having him missing not being there, she had come to realize just how used she was to having him in her daily routine. Maybe Stiles was right, maybe she did like Isaac as more than a friend.

"Of course I care about you. You're my..." She hesitated as she tried to think of the right word, "Friend. You're my friend Isaac."

Isaac bit his lip and dug his hands into his pockets, "Can't I be more than that?"

Even in the dark May could see his stunning blue eyes set upon her. She tried to think of something to say, something to convey to Isaac that she wasn't sure. She needed to think about it more. A relationship wasn't something she had foreseen, it hadn't been something she had thought about in a long time. She opened her mouth to say something but got stopped by her parents calling out to her, informing her that they'd gotten home. Her face fell and she looked back over her shoulder.

"_May?" _

Her mother called out to her and Isaac watched as she bit her lip and called out a reply.

"I'll be there in a sec!"

She turned back to Isaac. She was still unable to come up with any words.

"Go." He murmured.

Her face fell even more when she saw the heartbroken look on Isaac's face. She looked between him and her house. She let out an ugh and then faced Isaac.

"Ask me when you get back to school and aren't suspected for murder, okay?"

Isaac looked at her with wide eyes, the heartbroken look on his face turning into one of surprise. Slowly he nodded his head and watched a smile dance onto her lips. She turned around and went to head back into the house. She hesitated for a moment before turning back to Isaac and quickly kissing him on the cheek. She dashed back into the house, leaving behind a gob-smacked Isaac.


	5. A Note (Author Time)

**Hey. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been writing chapters on my iPod and today my bag got stolen, with my iPod in it.**

**I'll try my best to upload tomorrow. Hopefully my brain can re-create what I wrote. In the absence of a new chapter I decided I'd post a list of all the songs and artists that I've used so far as chapter titles and songs that have inspired and/motivated chapters. I plan on doing this every 5 – 10 chapters so here's the first one.**

_I don't know you but I know what you did to her,_

_She told me and I happen to believe her too._

_They will be three steps behind,_

_You will not know what's got you._

_Oh so you're sorry now._

_All is not well, it's not ended._

_Hold your breath til it's over,_

_There's something left underwater._

_You've been quite,_

_There are things that you do not speak of._

_But if you stay gone a little longer your keys won't work._

_Cause I will be two steps behind,_

_You will not know what's got you._

_Oh so you're sorry now._

_All is not well, it's not ended._

_Hold your breath til it's over,_

_There's something left underwater._

_- We Build Then We Break_, The Fray

_It's been a hard day's night,_

_And I've been working like a dog._

_It's been a hard day's night,_

_I should be sleeping like a log._

_But when I get home to you,_

_I find the things that you do,_

_Will make me feel alright._

_- A Hard Day's Night_, The Beatles

_And I felt my luck when I felt your touch,_

_And my skin it wondered how,_

_Yeah my skin it wondered how,_

_Could you be touching me right now,_

_When in my sleep you can't be found?_

_..._

_Oh but somehow I still carry on, burdened by fears._

_- The Thoughts That Give Me The Creeps, _Hellogoodbye

_We don't sleep when the sun goes down,_

_We don't waste no precious time,_

_All my friends in the loop,_

_Making up for teenage crime._

_Don't go away._

_- Teenage Crime_, Adrian Lux

_I could easily lie to you and say,_

_That I don't like her,_

_But that's exactly how it feels to be hurt._

_Nothing ever seems to go the right way now._

_- Waiting To Be Found, _Alex Goot

**And here's a cheeky peak at the next chapter (Because at least half of it is on my computer).**

_Sometimes said its sun time,  
Let it sunshine on my mind,  
Healing, I need healing,  
A good feeling I can shine,  
Feel it like you can see it,  
Like you can dream it in your mind.  
- Come In Please, _Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros_  
_

May was tapping away on her laptop when Isaac knocked on her balcony door. She raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the balcony. The curtains were drawn so she couldn't see him. She shook it off as part of her imagination and went back to her laptop. She jumped when Isaac knocked again. She rose from her desk and went over to the balcony. She drew back the curtains and stared at Isaac. He was standing outside the door with a hopeless smile on his face. May gaped at him and then slowly opened the door.

"Isaac? What are you doing here?"

Isaac bit his lip.

"I wanted to see you," he said, "Can I come in?"

May gaped at him for a moment longer before stepping back and allowing him into her room. He walked in and May closed the door behind him, still a bit shell shocked at him being there. She turned to face him. He was standing in the middle of her room, looking around with curious eyes.

"I think that the last time I was in here... The walls were pink and there were stuffed toys covering every inch."

He turned around and smiled at her. It took May a moment to respond. She rolled her eyes and moved back to her desk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I told you. I wanted to see you."

"But you saw me yesterday..."

Isaac grinned and fell down onto the edge of her bed.

"Am I not allowed to want to see you every day?" He asked.

May's cheeks flushed pink and she bit her lip.

"Interesting." She said.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I think you being a murder suspect is going to your head."

"How so?"

"You're a lot cockier than you used to be."


	6. Come In Please

_**Okay, so I know I said I'd update this on Monday but then the internet fucked up on me. The internet here is a bitch.  
Postings over the next week or so will be pretty minimal - last 2 weeks of year 12 - but then I have like, 2 months off before I graduate so YAY! **_

**_I get the feeling that things are a wee bit boring in this put I promise it'll pick up. _**

* * *

**Come In Please**

When May got into her house she greeted her parents and then headed back upstairs to her room, a small smile on her face at what had just happened with Isaac. She picked up her phone to tell someone, anyone, but then put it back down when the seriousness of the situation hit her. Isaac, a missing murder suspect, had been outside her house. She picked her phone back up and bit her lip. Her thumb hovered over Stiles' number, debating whether or not to call him so that she could speak with his dad. She didn't have the choice as her phone flicked to another screen, informing her of an incoming call from Stiles.

"Stiles! Hey! I was just about to call you."

"_May? Can you come pick me up?"_

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she heard the sound of a police siren come through.

"Stiles? Are you okay?"

"_I just need you to come pick me up. I'm at Armor Tire."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving right now."

"_Thank you." _

May hung up and grabbed a jacket and her car keys before racing down stairs. She called out a feeble excuse to her parents and was in her car a moment later. When she got to Armor Tire her eyes were wide when she saw what was there. There was a group of people being blocked off by a couple of police officers. Police lights were going off and an ambulance was outside the building. The moment May spotted the ambulance she pulled into park and rushed out of her car. She pushed her way to the front of the group of people and tried to get past the officers.

"You have to let me through! My friend's in there!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Miss but we can't do that."

"May?"

May looked up and a look of relief came on her face. Sheriff Stilinski was staring at her with a confused expression. Stiles was standing a bit behind him with a look a relief.

"It's okay, let her through."

May pushed past the two officers and quickly wrapped Stiles into her arms.

"Hey? Are you okay?" She asked when she pulled away.

Stiles nodded his head and glanced at his dad who was looking at him for an explanation as to why she was there.

"I called May and asked her to pick me up." He said.

The Sheriff nodded his head and ushered for Stiles to sit down on the step into the ambulance. May watched as Stiles sat down and as his dad got down next to him. She stepped to the door and stared at Stiles with worried eyes. He looked absolutely freaked about something.

"Now what happened?" Asked Sheriff Stilinksi.

"I told you. I... I walked in and I saw the Jeep on top of the guy. That's all."

Stiles was rubbing his hand as he said the words. May was curious about the action. Stiles was usually one to chew at his fingers or bounce his legs if he was nervous or anxious.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Asked his dad.

Stiles glanced at May and shook out his hand. He let out a sigh and then looked back at the Sheriff.

"Nothing. Can I just get out of here now?"

May bit her lip and shivered slightly in the cold. She hadn't realized that it was raining till she left the house. She felt out of place listening to the conversation Stiles was having with his dad.

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me-

"You think I'm lying?"

"No! Of course not." He glanced up at May and then back at Stiles. "I'm just worried about you. Now if you saw something do this and if you're afraid that maybe they're going to come back and make sure you don't say anything about it..."

Stiles looked down at his hand and then back at his father.

"I didn't see anything. At all. Can I go now please?"

"Sure. But not in your Jeep. We're gonna have to impound it."

Stiles gaped at him and May tried to fight off the smile that was threatening to appear.

"Sorry kid, evidence. I'll see you at home. See ya May."

He clapped Stiles on the back and nodded his head at May. She gave him a small smile and then sat down next to Stiles, taking his dad's seat.

"Right, well at least make sure they wash it."

Stiles called out after his dad and May let out a small laugh. Stiles let out a massive groan and then leant his head on May's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming." He murmured.

May wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay. Are you okay?"

Stiles raised his head off her shoulder and looked at her.

"Honestly, I really just don't want to think about it."

May let out a laugh and shook her head, "You do know denial and isolation are the first few steps to grief, right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes but gave her a smile.

"Any chance you can stay at mine tonight? I just really need a friend."

May nodded her head with a smile.

"Of course. We just got to make a few stops beforehand though."

After stopping by her house to clear it up with her parents and to get a change of clothes for the next day, Stiles and May headed over to Stiles' house. They made a stop at the grocery store on the way there to stock up on comfort food. All the while May completely forgot about seeing Isaac only an hour or so before. At the moment her focus was completely on Stiles. He was quiet for the majority of the night, not even complaining when May stole all the pillows on his bed. She figured he would have to be pretty shaken up about finding a dead body, she had gotten the story from him on the way to the Stilinski household, but she had a nagging feeling that he wasn't telling her something... Like he had left out a single detail that just completed the story.

* * *

The two spent the night watching a movie and falling asleep before it had even ended. When they woke up the next morning and rushed to get to school on time Stiles seemed perfectly fine... Until he disappeared off with Scott. May rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her bag as she made her way down the hallway. She got to her locker and tried to unlock it. She did so unsuccessfully.

"Shit." She murmured.

She rattled at the lock, desperately trying to get it open. With Isaac not at a school there was no way she was going to get it open.

"Come on. Just this once. _Please."_

May continued to tug at the lock. She tried all the way into the first bell and then decided to just go the day without her books.

* * *

May was tapping away on her laptop when Isaac knocked on her balcony door. She raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the balcony. The curtains were drawn so she couldn't see him. She shook it off as part of her imagination and went back to her laptop. She jumped when Isaac knocked again. She rose from her desk and went over to the balcony. She drew back the curtains and stared at Isaac. He was standing outside the door with a hopeless smile on his face. May gaped at him and then slowly opened the door.

"Isaac? What are you doing here?"

Isaac bit his lip.

"I wanted to see you," he said, "Can I come in?"

May gaped at him for a moment longer before stepping back and allowing him into her room. He walked in and May closed the door behind him, still a bit shell shocked at him being here. She turned to face him. He was standing in the middle of her room, looking around with curious eyes.

"I think that the last time I was in here... The walls were pink and there were stuffed toys covering every inch."

He turned around and smiled at her. It took May a moment to respond. She rolled her eyes and moved back to her desk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I told you. I wanted to see you."

"But you saw me yesterday..."

Isaac grinned and fell down onto the edge of her bed.

"Am I not allowed to want to see you every day?" He asked.

May's cheeks flushed pink and she bit her lip.

"Interesting." She said.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I think you being a murder suspect is going to your head."

"How so?"

"You're a lot cockier than you used to be."

* * *

Coldplay's _Hurts Like Heaven _was playing in the background when Isaac let out a groan. May ignored the groan and continued to tap her pencil against the desk as she tried to figure out the maths problem she had in front of her.

"I'm bored." He said.

May continued to ignore him. She scribbled something down on the paper, considered it for a moment, and then furiously rubbed it out.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy..."

He drawled her name out and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Isaac?"

"I'm bored."

"I know that."

"Well then un-bored me?"

May turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Un-bored you?"

Isaac nodded his head and sat up on her bed, his crystal eyes staring straight at her. She'd always noticed that he had stunning eyes. But she hadn't really let them affect her until now. She looked him over, scrutinizing him as Jackson's words from the other day came back to her.

He looked different. Not in the same standards as Erica different, but still different. He was better dressed. He seemed like he had put more effort into what he looked like and what he was wearing since his dad died. May would have never pegged Isaac for a leather jacket type of guy but seeing one on him made her re-evaluate her thoughts on how he looked. His face was clearly not being used as a punching bag anymore so there weren't any bruises either, that and he was smiling. A lot. Before May would have to try and force a smile out of him, and those would usually be weak little things that only lasted for a few seconds, but now she could just glance at him and find him smiling at her. Real smiling. Smiles that lasted for ages rather than moments. Smiles that made her smile in return.

As bad as it may sound, May was beginning to think that his dad's death had freed him. He had been held hostage by his father and his death had caused his liberation. Isaac was revelling in his new found freedom and it was doing well for him.

"I can't just un-bored you Isaac. You're going to have to find something to entertain yourself. I wasn't planning on having a person over... My night was going to just be romantic evening with me and my maths homework."

"Sounds lovely." Replied Isaac.

"Hmm. I wouldn't say lovely. The maths is being a bitch. Not very romantic at all."

"Want some help?"

May nodded her head and watched as Isaac rose from the bed and went over to her. She turned around and stared at the book in front of her. She glanced up at him and bit her lip. He was right behind her, chest leaning on her shoulder as he examined her maths homework. Goosebumps went through her at how close he was. The old Isaac would never have been this close. Then again the old Isaac would have never been at her house on a Thursday night and helping her with her maths homework.

"Ah, see here? This is what you're doing wrong."

He took the pencil out of her hands and scribbled a formula into her book.

"Try this instead."

He looked at her and smiled. May quickly looked away from him and stared at what he had written. She nodded her head and Isaac then returned to her bed.

"I didn't know you were any good at maths." She said.

"Yeah well my father expected me to have straight A's so I had to make myself good at it."

May bit her lip and turned around in her chair, eyes on him. It was the first time he had mentioned his dad in the two hours that he had been there. She studied him carefully. He was avoiding her gaze by staring down at the quilt on her bed, fingers tracing over the design.

"Please don't." He finally said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't ask about him. Or if I killed him or if I saw him die or how I feel about it."

May nodded her head and then turned back to her maths homework. She was just staring down at it, mind thousands of miles away from the formulas and numbers her course work demanded her to do.

"I didn't, by the way." He said.

May turned back to him and nodded her head.

"I know."

* * *

Isaac wrapped his arm around her waist. She could feel his head right behind hers. His breath raised the airs on the back of her neck and goose bumps went through her when she felt his body lightly pressing hers. She had no idea what it meant to her, him lying next to her on her bed, but she was sure as hell going to enjoy it while it lasted.

She placed her hand onto his and pulled him just that little bit closer. His body curved perfectly into her and his breathing got heavier against her neck.

"May..." He softly murmured.

"Yes Isaac?" She murmured in reply.

Her eyes were drooping close already and she doubted she could stay awake for much longer. Isaac being right next to her was so calming. He was quiet and soft and just so... Warm.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

His question didn't meet her ears because by then she had fallen asleep. Isaac let out a soft sigh. He couldn't believe that he was in May's room, lying on her bed, lying on her bed _with _her. She was in his arms, fast asleep. The girl he had liked since middle school was finally becoming his. He smiled to himself and then concentrated on her. He breathed in deeply and captured her scent. He locked it in his mind and then made himself aware of just how close she was to him. His body was pressing against hers. His arm was around her waist and her hand was on his. He could feel her chest moving up and down as she breathed in and out. His ears picked up the sound of her heart beat. It was slow and steady, lulling Isaac into a peaceful sleep beside her.

When May woke up Isaac was still there and still fast asleep. The two had rearranged their positions in their sleep. May's head was now on resting on Isaac's chest. His head was right on hers, lips pressing softly onto her hair. His arm was still around her and her body was curled up into the side of his.

She bit her lip and glanced up at his peaceful face. He looked like he was never going to wake up again, which wasn't surprising when May considered what he must have gone through in the past few days. He must've been exhausted last night. Which is why May felt horrible about having to wake him up. But she had to get him up before her parents came up to check if she was awake. She softly shook him awake.

"Isaac."

She whispered his name and he let out a groan. His grip on her tightened and the smile on her lips grew.

"Isaac, come on... It's time to wake up." She said.

"5 more minutes..." He murmured.

May smiled and she tried to wiggle out of his grip but he held on tight.

"Isaac, come on. I gotta go get ready for school." She said.

Isaac opened one eye and smiled at her. The next thing May knew he was on top of her. She was staring into his beautiful blue eyes and her breath escaped her. There was only one thought running through her mind.

_Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me._

It was like he could read her thoughts. His lips fell away from their smile. He stared back at her and all of a sudden he seemed vulnerable. The confidence he had displayed last night seemed to have oozed away as he hovered above her. The two locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them made a move. When it seemed like one of them would just kiss the other, Isaac heard her dad coming up to her room. Isaac leaped off of her and raced over to her walk-in-wardrobe. May stared at where he was with wide eyes, wondering what had scared him off. It became clear to her the moment her father opened the door.

"Oh! You're already awake!" He said.

May gave him a smile, dragging her eyes away from the wardrobe.

"Yep! Up and ready to start the day with a smile!" She replied.

Isaac stifled a laugh. Luckily her father broke into one to cover up his.

"I can't believe it. You're already awake and for once not trying to complain about going to school... Are you sick? Or is this some new method to try get us let you stay home?"

He went over to feel her forehead as a joke and she scowled at him.

"Am I not allowed to be excited about the day? What if I had a fantastic night's sleep and am just buzzing with confidence to go out and have an amazing day?"

Isaac smiled at her comment about having a fantastic night's sleep. Now that he thought about, he had a really good one too. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept as well as he had sleeping next to May. He listened to her father respond with something that caused May to roll her eyes and have to push him out of her room. She closed the door behind her and leant on it with her eyes closed. She let out a massive sigh.

"That was close." She murmured.

She opened her eyes and pushed herself off the door. She walked into the wardrobe and glanced at Isaac. He was leaning against a wall with his hands dug into the pockets of the leather jacket he had on. He watched her as she scanned her clothes for something to wear. He bit his lip and tried to come up with something to say to her.

"How did you know my dad was coming up?" She asked.

"Uh, I heard him coming up the stairs? Your dad walks loudly..."

He cringed and prepared himself for her retaliation to his feeble excuse. She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a weak smile and suddenly her dimples were appearing as she smiled back at him.

"He does walk really loudly." She said.

Isaac's smile grew and he slipped out the wardrobe to give her a chance to change. When May came out Isaac was sitting on the end of her bed with his jacket lying next to him. He watched as she went over to her dressing table and did her makeup and hair. She was wearing a pair of burgundy jeans with a simple and loose black singlet. She plucked a scarf off the table and wrapped it around her neck. As she was putting on her makeup Isaac frowned slightly.

"You really don't need it." He said.

"Need what?" She asked, glancing at him in the mirror.

"The makeup."

May rolled her eyes and continued applying her mascara.

"Makeup is a girl's armour." She said.

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"That sounds like something Lydia Martin would say."

He watched as she tensed up at the mention of Lydia's name. Immediately he face palmed himself. If there was one thing he knew about May, rather more if there was one thing anyone knew about May, it was that she didn't like Lydia Martin.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

May shook her head and looked at him with a smile.

"It's okay. It is something Lydia would say. She probably has said it."

Isaac bit his lip and watched May as she crossed her bedroom and sat down next to him on the bed. She picked up his jacket and slipped it on just to see what it would feel like. Isaac smiled.

"You look good in it." He said.

May laughed and examined how long the sleeves were on her. They weren't that much longer. She didn't feel like she was swimming in the jacket. She put her arms down and Isaac watched as she dug her hand into the pockets and stared down at her lap. Her hair fell over her face, blocking his view of her.

Slowly Isaac raised a hand and brushed her hair back. He softly cupped her cheek and moved her face so it was facing his. He glanced into her bright green eyes, seeking for some sort of approval. He found it. He softly pressed her lips onto his and felt her smile as she kissed him back.

The kiss was short and sweet. When May pulled away she leant her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I wish you were going to be at school today." She murmured.

Isaac smiled and pressed his lips onto her forehead.

"I'll be back soon... Hopefully."

He felt her tense up at the hopefully part. She pulled her head off his shoulder and looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"Wear the jacket today." He said.

May raised an eyebrow and looked down at the jacket.

"So I have a reason to see you again." He continued.

She looked back at him and pursed her lips.

"You don't need a jacket as an excuse to see me again."

Isaac bit his lip. May rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. A smile was on her lips though.

"Fine." She sighed.

A grin appeared on Isaac's lips and he quickly pecked her on the lips before getting off her bed and heading over to the balcony. May watched him as he opened the door, looked back at her with a smile, and then disappeared off the balcony. May let out a soft sigh and fiddled with the ends of her scarf. A smile danced onto her lips. She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs and then to school, all the while thinking about Isaac.


	7. A Little Doubt Goes A Long Way

_**Sorry for the late upload! Again. I've being super busy with finishing off year 12 but that shall all end in a couple of weeks and then I shall be completely yours! I promise.**_

* * *

**A Little Doubt Goes A Long Way**

Scott stiffened when May walked past. His werewolf senses were tingling. He nudged Stiles and sniffed the air.

"What?" Asked Stiles.

"Do you know whose jacket May's wearing?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow and followed Scott as they trailed behind May.

"Isn't it hers?"

Scott shook his head and looked at Stiles.

"I can smell werewolf on it."

Stiles' eyes widened and he started bouncing nervously as he walked.

"What if it's Derek's and he's decided that she's her next werewolf project?"

Scott shook his head and pulled on his bag straps.

"No, I would recognize Derek's scent. It's someone else."

Stiles furrowed his brow and tried to think of who else it could be. The two turned into Chemistry and spotted May sitting at a desk by herself. She was staring out the window, pencil tapping on the table and jacket still on her shoulders. The two racked their minds for who usually sat with May in Chemistry. Their eyes widened and they exchanged a look when they figured it out.

"Isaac."

They said the name in synch and then gaped at each other.

"What... Why would May be wearing Isaac's jacket?" Asked Scott.

"Uh, dude. Isaac's had a crush on May since like forever. If I got the bite which enhances _everything, _I would be trying to get the girl I like."

"Good point." Murmured Scott.

"We need to find out when she saw him." Said Stiles.

The two nodded their heads and began approaching her. Stiles' eyes widened as she waved at Danny with a smile. Danny began coming towards her. Stiles bee-lined for the spare seat and flopped himself onto it just before Danny reached the table. He gave May a smile when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanted to spend more time together right?"

May let out a small laugh and looked apologetically at Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and slid into the seat next to Jackson.

"You just interrupted a whole lesson of gossiping so for the love of all things good in this world, if I get in trouble with Mr Harris because you're the bane of his existence you will deeply regret it."

Stiles let out a nervous laugh and looked down at his book before looking back up at her.

"I can't guarantee that."

May laughed and shook her head at him. Stiles glanced behind him and saw Scott sitting at the table behind them with Allison. Allison raised an eyebrow at Stiles and then turned to Scott.

"What's up with Stiles?" she asked.

Scott's eyebrows went up and he looked at her. "What do you mean what's up with Stiles?"

"I mean he's a bit more jittery than usual and come to think of it... You are too. What's going on?"

Scott let out a sigh and glanced at May.

"That jacket May is wearing? I think its Isaac's."

Allison's eyes widened and she looked between May and Scott.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously. I can smell werewolf on it."

"Does she know?"

Scott shook his head, "Not that I know of. But Stiles pointed out that Isaac's had a crush on May since like _forever _and he could be using the new werewolf edge to get her."

"That's not good."

"No, no it's not."

* * *

Stiles tapped away at the desk with his pen. He glanced at May. She was scribbling down the notes Mr Harris was writing on the board. He glanced back at Scott and Allison. Both looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He shook his head and looked back at May.

"Where'd you get that jacket from? I don't think I've ever seen it before." Commented Stiles.

May raised an eyebrow and looked at him. An amused smile was on her lips.

"You keeping track of my wardrobe?" She asked.

Stiles shrugged. His tapping intensified at his failed attempt of figuring out whether or not May had had contact with Isaac.

"Let's call it a project. Is it new?"

May shook her head and glanced down at the sleeves.

"It's ah... It's a friend's jacket. I'm just borrowing it for the day."

Stiles glanced back at Scott. Scott wasn't looking at them but he was clearly listening.

"Anyone I know?"

"No. No not really." Replied May.

She looked up at Stiles and he nodded his head. She gave him a small smile and then turned back to her Chemistry notes. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to his own book. He glanced up at the board and scrambled to write down the notes before Harris rubbed them out. Once he had written them all down he turned back to May and asked her another question.

"Any reply from Isaac?"

He watched as she stopped writing in mid sentence and bit her lip. Still staring at her page she shook her head.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

She waited for a moment before continuing to write down the notes. Stiles gaped at her. She had definitely seen Isaac... And she was lying to him about it.

* * *

May grabbed her bag and dashed out of the Chemistry classroom, quickly saying goodbye to Stiles before she left. Stiles watched her leave and then shook his head. He turned to Scott and Allison and gave them a look. The three walked out of the classroom, Stiles a little ahead of the two.

"She's seen him. And it's definitely his jacket." Said Stiles.

Scott nodded his head in agreement.

"Definitely. She was lying to you the whole time."

Stiles shook his head and pursed his lips together.

"But why would she be lying to us? She can't be lying to us!" Exclaimed Stiles.

"Why not?" Asked Allison. "She still doesn't know about the werewolves right? You two have been lying to her for months. Maybe she's finally catching up."

"Or she really likes Isaac." Pitched in Scott.

"Or Derek's using Isaac to get to her! Think about it, how much would Derek benefit from changing someone in our small group of friends and having them on his side? If we never find out he gets a spy and it's full on espionage before we know it!"

Both Scott and Allison rolled their eyes.

"May wouldn't do that to us." Said Scott.

"May wouldn't do what?" asked Lydia, jumping into the conversation.

The three exchanged looks with slightly open mouths.

"Ah... Tell us who her jacket is from? We've never seen her in it before and I think it's really cute." Allison quickly came up with a story. She could basically hear the sighs of relief coming from Scott and Stiles.

They watched as Lydia scrunched up her nose when she looked over at May.

"I disagree. The jacket's not that great... In fact her whole outfit is a bit... Not great."

Allison's jaw dropped and Scott stiffened.

"Lydia. Come on. Don't be so mean to her. May looks great." Said Stiles.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him.

"She would look great if she lost the jeans and started wearing some heels." Shot back Lydia.

Stiles rolled his eyes and continued walking. As much as he loved Lydia there were some days when he couldn't even comprehend the absolute dislike she had towards May. He let out a low sigh and stepped into his next class. The four of them had English, a class May didn't share with them.

* * *

"You know what we should do?" Burst out Stiles.

Allison and Scott looked at him with raised eyebrows. He had spent the whole English lesson looking like he was about to explode. He hadn't said anything and it was clear his mind was ticking away over trying to figure out the May situation.

"What?" asked Scott.

"We should show her what _we _know about Isaac."

Scott's jaw dropped and he looked at Stiles wildly. He leaned in and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?! You mean tell her he's a werewolf?!" He hissed.

"That would make things worse Stiles, not better." Said Allison.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You don't think I know that? No, I mean why don't we show her what we know about Isaac minus the whole shape shifting?"

Scott's expression turned from shock to confusion. He looked at Allison to see if she was getting it. She had an equally confused look.

"I... I don't get it. What are we showing May?" asked Scott.

"The incriminating evidence in his house! Look, if Derek reckons that it would be enough to make the police decide that Isaac was bad news, shouldn't it do the same for Izzy?"

He looked between the two, brown eyes flicking back and forth as they considered his idea. Neither of them said anything but their expressions told Stiles all he needed to know.

"Come on. It took me the whole lesson to think of that."

Allison shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I think you need better plans." She said.

"Tell me about it." Grumbled Stiles.

Scott was slowly shaking his head though as realization dawned on him.

"Actually... That might be... Perfect. If we convince May that Isaac is bad news then she'll stop talking to him all on her own! Then I don't have to deal with her knowing and everybody wins!" Exclaimed Scott.

"Except for May and Isaac," said Allison, "When was the last time May had a boyfriend?"

"Jackson." Commented Stiles.

Allison's eyes widened and she let out a splutter.

"They... They dated?!"

The two nodded their heads.

"Yep. Easily the weirdest moments of our lives." Commented Stiles.

"Okay... Ah so May hasn't dated since Jackson and we all know she likes Isaac. More so than she's letting on if she's coming to school in his jacket."

Scott stared at his girlfriend with a curious expression.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

Allison let out a sigh and licked her bottom lip.

"I'm saying that a little doubt goes a long way. You either need to trust that May can make the right decision or that Isaac will."

* * *

"Why are we in Isaac's house?" asked May.

She looked over at Scott and Stiles. Scott glanced at Stiles and watched as he let out a sigh.

"Because we're going to see if we can find anything that my dad missed." He said.

In actual reality they were there so that they could show May Isaac's history, how severe his dad's punishment were and how they could lead to the possibility that Isaac was a murderer. Hopefully try and scare her away from him.

"Ah, so we're breaking and entering into a crime scene?" May asked, a smile on her lips.

"One, we didn't break anything..."

"And two?"

"Yeah I can't think of a two." Replied Stiles.

Scott chuckled and May rolled her eyes with a smile. They went further into the house and started to look around. Scott and Stiles were actually watching May look around the house, trying to gauge her reaction. They trifled through every room, Stiles made sure it looked like he was searching and Scott just looked around. May's eyes would scan the items of the house as she slowly walked through, occasionally she would stop and react to an object. Like her hand would hover it or a smile would creep onto her lips. She didn't touch anything till they reached Isaac's room. A small smile appeared on May's face when she found something on Isaac's desk. It was a photo of the two of them that had been taken a few years ago, back when their parents were still friends. The two were smiling like idiots. They couldn't have been more than 9. May glanced back at Stiles to see if he noticed her find. His attention was on a poster that was tacked up onto Isaac's walls. His facial expression showed that he was scrutinizing it intensely. May shoved the photo into her pocket and turned around to face him.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?" She asked.

"Anything that might suggest towards Isaac killing his father." Replied Stiles.

May stiffened and she glared at him.

"Isaac didn't kill his father."

Stiles shrugged, not noticing her expression.

"We don't know that."

"But we know Isaac!" She exclaimed.

Stiles' head snapped to look at her and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do we? Do we really? You're the only one who really knows him Izzy. And you don't even know him that well."

May's glare dropped and she looked away from Stiles. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it and shook her head.

"Can we go now?" She asked.

"Not yet," said Scott from the hallway, "There's still the basement."

May rolled her eyes and followed Scott into the basement with Stiles following closely behind her. May stomped down the stairs and look around quickly. She threw her arms up and looked at them.

"There's nothing here. Can we go..."

She trailed off when she saw Scott standing next to the deep freezer. He had banged it back into shape before she arrived, well enough so that she could still see the scratch marks Isaac had made. The lock was broken but it was pretty obvious what its use was. Scott and Stiles watched as she cautiously went over to it. She ran her hand over the inside of the freezer and felt her stomach drop. She knew exactly what this was for.

_Isaac... Oh god._

She felt her eyes fill to the brim with tears as she took a step back from the freezer and brought her had to her mouth.

"May... Are you okay?"

She felt Scott place his hand on her shoulder. She softly shook her head and avoided his gaze.

"Can... Can we please go now?"

Her voice was weak and cracked. Scott nodded his head and led her back upstairs. Stiles followed behind him. They made their way through Isaac's house in silence. They stepped outside and went over to Stiles' Jeep. Scott got into the back and May quietly slipped into the front seat. None of them noticed Jackson watching them from his house across the street.

The ride to May's house was pretty quiet. Occasionally Stiles would glance over at May to get a look of her face. She had silent tears on her cheeks and a pang hit Stiles' heart as he recalled the last time he had seen May cry. It was the day she had found out about her brother's accident. It had happened early last year, fresh into their freshman year. The whole day May had noticed hushed whispers begin exchanged as people glanced at her in the hallways. It had bugged her all day and she hadn't found out why it was happening till that lunch time. She had decided to eat lunch outside to avoid all the sudden attention. Stiles had sat in the cafeteria with Scott that day; neither knowing what was up till Stiles' dad emerged into the cafeteria. He had called Stiles over and quickly told him what had happened, that May's younger brother had been in a serious car accident earlier that morning, one of those pedestrian car accidents where her brother, Leo, was the pedestrian, and had asked him to help him find May so he could take her to the hospital. Stiles had quickly nodded his head and led his father out to the field where he knew May would be. When they had gotten to her she had greeted them with a smile that quickly disappeared for a good month the moment they told her the news. It seemed like she had gone in shock. She stood and let the Sheriff led her to his car. Stiles reckoned it was the rising feelings of shock, trauma and pain, mixed with the sudden realization that everyone knew but her that had her out of shock and into hysterics the moment they got into his dad's car. She had held in her tears all the way to the car. But the moment the door was closed she let them flow. Stiles remembered his father immediately getting uncomfortable over a teenage girl crying in the back of his car. Neither Stilinski knew had to respond. But instead of adopting the fearful and cautious silence his dad had displayed, Stiles had reached out and wrapped his arm around her. She had sobbed into his chest the whole ride there and clutched to him for the whole time till she was allowed to see her brother.

But this wasn't like that. These weren't the same tears. May was a different person now, their friendship was slightly different. And the fact that May was crying over a brand new werewolf being locked up in a freezer wasn't something he really wanted to comfort her about... Even if he did, he couldn't. He couldn't wrap his arm around her and promised he'd do everything he could to help.

Stiles bit his lip and glanced into the rear-view mirror at Scott. Maybe they hadn't made the best decision concerning May. She seemed pretty shaken up about it. But hopefully... Just maybe it would get her away from Isaac and keep her safe.

May took in a deep breath and brushed at her cheeks. She pulled on the door handle of the Jeep and pushed the door open. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and turned around to look at Scott and Stiles.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Asked Scott hopefully.

May gave him a weak smile and small nod of the head.

"I'll see you at school." She murmured.

She didn't see Stiles' face fall. She glanced down at her feet and bit her lip before turning around and heading into her house. Stiles let out a massive sigh as Scott clambered into the passenger seat.

"Maybe we made the wrong decision. Maybe Allison was right." Said Stiles.

Scott shook his head and glanced at May as she disappeared into her house.

"We made the choice to keep her safe."

"But is it the one to keep her happy?"


	8. The Underestimation of Denial

_**I UPDATED IN AGAIN IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKS? WHAT? I must get some medal for this. Or at least more reviews, yes? Reviews are like... I don't know, sweet cherry goodness. They fuel my soul and motivate me to write more.**_

_**To the review I did get, I totally agree sailorangelmoon1. Isaac is just a pool of hot damn I want a piece and like some deep secret would make her run away? She would run straight to him, wrap him in her arms and hold him tightly because he's damaged. And we're all suckers for damaged souls. And he's really hot.**_

* * *

**The Underestimation of Denial**

May walked numbly into her house. She passed the kitchen, murmured a hello to her mum, walked past the living room, waved to her dad and her brother, trudged up the staircase, went into her room and then fell onto her bed. She grabbed one of her pillows and curled up with it, eyes staring at a blank spot on the wall. Her mind was on one thing and one thing only. Isaac. Just Isaac.

Seeing the freezer and finding out just what his father did to him crushed her. It was like a giant kick to the face... Except that kick hit her brain and then travelled down to her heart. Isaac. How could he have coped with all that? Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he get out? Why? Why? Why? There were so many questions she wanted answers to. She also wouldn't have mind kicking his dad but that was out of the question because he was dead.

And that led to another question. No wonder Isaac was a fugitive. No wonder Sheriff Stilinski thought he was a prime suspect. All the evidence was there, the motive for Isaac to have killed his father... But no, he wouldn't have. He couldn't have. May was sure of that. She wasn't going to let one little deep freezer sway her judgement on the person she knew.

She rolled around and let out a heavy sigh. Remembering what she had salvaged from the Lahey household, she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the picture. She stared at it intensely, mind going back to the times where Isaac's mum and brother were still there and his father's anger was quelled. Those were the good times... The times before her brother's accident, before she entered the hell that was high school, before she started falling for a guy who was being accused of murder.

_Murder. _

She needed to talk to Isaac. But how could she do that without letting him know that she had broken into his house and discovered a key part in a deep dark secret he didn't even like talking to her about? She couldn't talk to him about it. She wouldn't. She knew that he hadn't done it and that was good enough for her. Eventually it'd be good enough for the police too. It had to be.

She let out another sigh and pulled herself off her bed. She placed the photo in her English book and stumbled over to her wardrobe. She pulled out her outfit for the next day, trying to distract herself from her thoughts of Isaac.

* * *

Isaac lent on the support beams in Derek's weird railway depot home lair thing. Granted it was his home too now... That was going to take some time getting used to. He unfolded his arms and started thinking about May again. She was really all he thought about now. Well, she was what he was thinking about when he wasn't getting smashed to a pulp in Derek's werewolf training or worrying about whatever the hell the kanima was and why it had killed his father.

His eyes flicked to stairs and he watched as Erica dragged a squirming Jackson down. He casually pushed himself off the beam and helped Erica grab hold of him. They held him place, making sure that he was facing Derek. Isaac glanced at Jackson's face. He looked pretty pale, and terrified... And that amused Isaac. He couldn't believe that May had once dated him.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" asked Derek.

Confusion came open Jackson's face, "What?"

After a moment's hesitation he continued on.

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

Derek looked up at him, face remaining neutral as he held the shard of mirror.

"You're lying."

As he placed the shard down and pulled on the gloves Jackson started squirming again.

"Wait- Wait I can prove it. I taped myself."

This time Isaac let his laugh out.

He looked at Derek, saw the amused smirk on his face, and then looked back at Jackson.

"You taped yourself?" he asked.

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you're curled in the corner having an extensional crisis about turning into a monster and May finding out about what your daddy used to do to you, I was prepared for the so called gift your big bad alpha promised me. But what do I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video."

Jackson looked wildly between the three of them, eyes finally landing on Derek. Derek looked down at the shard and then tsked before shaking his head.

"No... No. I have a better idea."

Fear rippled through Jackson, "What is that?"

He tried to break out of their grip once more, this time slipping out from Erica. But Isaac was prepared. He held tightly onto the boy and pushed him down onto his knees. Erica came back to help hold him down.

Jackson let out a couple of no's through his laboured breaths as Erica and Isaac moved him into position. Isaac held his mouth open, finding some joy in seeing Jackson in so much fear as Derek came towards him with a deadly expression and the piece of mirror.

"You know Jackson," said Derek, "You've always been kind of a snake. And everyone knows that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

Derek continued coming towards Jackson. He held the mirror up and dripped some of the kanima venom onto Jackson's tongue. Isaac forced his mouth closed and let him go as the venom started taking affect. Erica and Isaac stepped back to flank Derek. The three werewolves started at Jackson, watching him as he quivered on the ground. Isaac looked at Derek, wanting to see his alpha's thoughts. Derek let out a frustrated pfft and stepped back towards Jackson.

"You're still a snake Jackson. Just not the one we're looking for."

Derek stood and looked back at Isaac. He motioned over to Jackson and Isaac nodded his head, understanding the order. He got down next to Jackson and smirked.

"You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us," he said, "Well actually, for me."

* * *

May took in a deep breath and raised her hand to her lock. Maybe today, just maybe it would give her some grace and just open. She put the code in and then pulled down. No luck. It didn't even budge. She let out a massive groan and rested her head on the locker door.

"Need some help?"

May's head shot up and her eyes widened when she saw Isaac standing next to her. A smile danced onto her lips and she stepped back to let him open it.

"You are officially my saving grace."

Isaac let out a small laugh and opened up her lock in the first try. He swung the locker door open and stepped aside to let her in.

"Please tell me you've been able to get it open since I've been gone." He said.

May shook her head and glanced at him as she pulled out her books for the day.

"Nope. Well, there was this one time... But it was Stiles who did the opening, not me. I've been bookless for a week."

Isaac pouted and leant on the lockers. His intense eyes were on her and only her, not even acknowledging the looks he was getting from passer-bys. His eyes widened when he saw a photo tacked on the inside of the door. It was the photo of the two of them from when they were younger. It was the photo Isaac had last seen on his desk. This just confirmed Jackson's words. Before he could say anything about it, May shut her locker and leant on it, eyes meeting his.

"So you're back at school?"

Isaac nodded his head and gave her a smile.

"I've been cleared as a fugitive." He said.

A small danced onto May's lips and she stepped closer to him. She tugged lightly on the corner of his leather jacket and avoided looking into his eyes. Isaac's smile grew. He moved closer to her, close enough so that his head was hovering over hers. She tilted her head up and looked at him. She saw that his eyes were on her lips. The last time they had kissed was that morning in her bedroom and she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't been thinking of kissing him again. The bell rang out through the school and the two stayed in place.

"You should be getting to English," she murmured, "Wouldn't want to miss your first class back..."

"I think I have something better to do." He replied.

Her smile grew and Isaac softly pressed his lips onto hers. She leant into him, deepening the kiss. Isaac slung his arm around her waist and the two continued to kiss. They stopped when the hallway was almost empty apart from them two and Sheriff Stilinski.

"Go on, you two should be in class."

May quickly pulled away from Isaac and looked at the Sheriff with wide eyes. The Sheriff's face dropped and an uncomfortable look appeared on his face. He was standing behind Isaac so he couldn't see his face. Isaac kept his head facing away from the Sheriff's.

"Ah, May. Hi. Shouldn't you be in class?"

May nodded her head and took Isaac's hand into hers.

"Yep. Going right now Sheriff."

And with that she pulled Isaac down the hall and towards his English class.

* * *

A smile appeared on May's lips when she walked into Chemistry. Isaac was sitting there. Not at their usual bench but at least he was there. She walked down the aisle and over to him.

"Hi." She said.

Isaac looked at her and grinned. His eyes raked over her and he turned his body so that he was facing her.

"Hi." He replied.

May's smile grew and she bit her lip. She really didn't know what to say around him anymore. She watched as he glanced next to him and looked at Erica. Wait. What. He was sitting next to Erica? Since when were the two of them friends? May's smile fell a little when she saw the smirk Erica was sending her.

"I ah, totally forgot that we sit next to each other in Chem." Murmured Isaac as he looked back at her.

May shook her head and waved her hand at him.

"It's okay. Are you busy after school?"

A hopeful gleam was in her eyes as a smile spread onto Isaac's lips.

"I don't think-"

He was cut off by Erica nudging him and then giving him a look. She shot a look at Lydia and then looked back at Isaac. Isaac's smile fell and the hopeful gleam in May's eyes disappeared.

"Actually I am... But-"

"No. It's okay. I better go sit down."

She nodded her head at him and pressed her lips together before stepping back and going to the seat next to Danny. Isaac looked after her with a crestfallen expression. He let out a heavy sigh and looked back at his desk. Erica noticed his expression and rolled her eyes.

"As if you're going after her." She muttered.

Isaac shot a glare at Erica and she just shrugged.

"It's not like she's special."

"Einstein once said two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe... I myself have encountered infinite stupidity," Mr Harris started off his lecture by insulting Stiles, "So... To combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr Stilinski's case, less than one."

May rolled her eyes and rested her cheek on her hand.

"You know there's a special kind of hell for teachers like him..." She murmured.

Danny chuckled and glanced over at her.

"You okay? You seem a bit... Bummed?"

May let out a sigh and bit her lip.

"I'm fine. Just some boy trouble."

Danny nodded his head understandingly and glanced over at Isaac.

"So I'm guessing skipping with him led to total make-out session?"

May shot him a scowl and opened her mouth to say something else but by then Mr Harris had continued talking.

"Erica, take the first station. You can start..."

There was a sound of desks moving as people eagerly raised their hands. People meaning just about all the male population in the class. May looked around with a disgusted expression.

"I didn't ask for any volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down."

"There's a special hell for people like her too." She grumbled.

"Start with Mr McCall." Continued Mr Harris.

* * *

Isaac slid into the seat next to May and gave her a small and wary smile. She gave him one in return but it was so far from genuine that it hurt. He bit his bottom lip and picked up the next component of the experiment.

"I'm sorry about before. I just forgot that I promised Erica I would study with her tonight and she's pretty ridiculous about promises."

May nodded her head and shrugged. She took the beaker from Isaac and added it to the mixture.

"I didn't know you and Erica were friends." Said May.

"We weren't... But then we both went through a pretty similar experience recently so we kind of bonded I guess."

"Did her father get murdered too?"

Isaac's face dropped and he stared at May. May looked at him and took in his expression. A look of guilt appeared on her face and she looked away from him again.

"I'm sorry. That was too far." She murmured.

Isaac shook his head and bit his bottom lip.

"No, it's okay. I ah-"

"Change!"

Mr. Harris interrupted Isaac sentence and he shot a glare at the Chemistry teacher. He looked back at May and saw her still avoiding his gaze.

"Tomorrow, I promise. Tomorrow I'm totally yours."

"Lahey! Move!"

"May-"

She looked at him and gave him a smile, "Tomorrow then."

"Yeah?" he asked, the boyish smile appearing on his lips.

May nodded her head.

"Yeah. Now move before Mr Harris pulls out his pitchfork."

Isaac let out a small laugh and then slipped out of his seat and moved to the one next to Lydia. May smiled to herself and glanced at Stiles as he took the seat next to her. He raised an eyebrow at her and May felt her cheeks go pink.

* * *

_**So Isaac's back and Stiles' plan fell through. Not surprising? Didn't think so. Next chapter shall be filled with cute fluffy fluff. It'll be like someone's set a bunch of bunnies loose. Review? **_


	9. Heads I Win, Tails You Kiss Me

_**Wherein I am horrible person, this is a not so great chapter, my internet still sucks but I've completed year 12 so more time to write, and things go cray in the life of May. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Heads I Win, Tails You Kiss Me**

May closed the door to her car and turned around only to let out a small squeal and have her bones jump out of her skin. Isaac was standing right behind her, the smile on his face dropping when he saw that he had scared her.

"Goddammit Isaac!" She exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Sorry." He replied.

The smile on his lips told her that he wasn't sorry at all. She rolled her eyes and moved past him. She started walking towards the school, Isaac trailing behind her. She could feel his eyes on her as he checked her out, the smile still on his lips.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"School," she replied, "Like I've been doing for basically every day for the last few years of my life."

Isaac chuckled and moved in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Exactly. So today you're going to skip school and spend the day with me."

May raised an eyebrow and looked at him. His whole attitude was screaming with confidence. Whoever this new Isaac was, he definitely wasn't shy. His eyes raked over her and she felt herself blushing as he took in her outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a Loki green crop top. She had stuck with her usual Converses and had a crème jacket on over the top. She bit her lip and glanced at some of the other students in the car park before looking back at Isaac.

"And why would I be doing that?" she asked.

"Because for once I'm going to be the bad influence in our little duo." He replied. "That and I did say yesterday that I was yours for the whole day."

May searched through her mind for those exact words and came up with none.

"See now if I recall correctly, you never said that."

Isaac shrugged and stepped closer to her, eyes on her lips.

"What about this then? A coin toss. Heads and you skip the day with me."

"And tails?" asked May.

"Tails, you kiss me."

May gaped at him and shook her head. She moved past him and began walking towards the school again.

"Come on May! It's a win-win situation."

She moved around and began walking backwards.

"For you maybe."

Isaac grinned, "Come on, what's the harm. For all you know it could land on tails."

She stopped and let Isaac catch up to her.

"Fine. But I'm tossing the coin."

Isaac nodded his head and pulled a coin out of his pocket. He handed it to her and watched as she quickly examined it before letting out a sigh. She tossed the coin up, caught it in her hand without looking at it, flipped it over and looked at it in a way that Isaac didn't see the results.

"Well?" he asked.

"Heads," she replied, "You win."

Isaac grinned and took May's hand into his.

* * *

May let out a laugh and gave Isaac a wide smile. He grinned at her and dug his hands into his pockets. He let out a small sigh and glanced at May as she gazed up at the trees. The two were in the reserve, far away from where Derek was settled and further away from the rest of civilization.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

May eyes flicked to him and she bit her lip.

"You're not going to like it." She said.

Isaac shrugged and urged for her to say it. She let out a sigh and stopped walking. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared down at the ground.

"I ah, I was in your house the other day."

Isaac froze and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Some stupid Scott and Stiles shenanigan. But that's not what matters. What does matter is what I saw... What I saw in the basement."

She looked up at him and saw his face fall.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" She asked.

Isaac looked away from her and started walking again.

"I didn't know how. It's not really something I can bring up in a conversation you know?"

May quickly raced to stop him. She gently placed her hand on his arm and stopped him. She stepped around so that she was face to face to him and tried to look into his eyes.

"You're going to have to talk to someone about it." She said.

"Does that really matter now? It's not like it's happening anymore." He murmured.

He felt her tense up. Her hand dropped from his arm and he cursed himself.

"Please don't think I did it. Because I promise I didn't. Beatings aside I still loved him. He was my father."

May nodded her head, "Would I be here now if I thought you did it?"

His eyes finally flicked to hers. They lingered on hers for a long while. Eventually her cheeks flushed pink and she ducked past him with a smile. Isaac smiled to himself and then followed behind her. He watched as she held her hands out behind her and looked back at him. He slipped his fingers past hers and softly squeezed her hands. The two walked in silence, hands swinging between them. The only sounds between them were the crunching of the leaves beneath their feet and the occasional sound of a bird. Isaac bit his lip and smiled at May when she looked back at him.

"You okay?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Isaac nodded his head and smiled again.

"Everything's perfect."

Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked forward again. Isaac grinned and moved their hands so that his were around her waist. The two walked together, Isaac's lips hovering near her ear. May was suddenly very conscious of how close he was. Any action between the two of them before had been friendly, and then it had kind of turned flirty... Now... Well, it was just loving. She could feel herself falling in love with him. Her neck began forming goose bumps as his breath danced on her skin. She stopped the two of them and leant into him, wanting to capture it all. He tightened his hold around her waist and softly swayed the two of them as they stood. May closed her eyes and bit her lip. She never thought things could be like this with Isaac. It was _Isaac. _The shy boy whom she had been friends with as a kid and remained friends with because he had no one else. At least he had been that boy... Now he was someone different.

"You're thinking again... What is it?" He murmured.

May's eyes flicked open and she shook her head.

"Nothing... I just-"

She cut herself off and moved out of his embrace. She gave him a smile and held her hand out to him.

"Let's go to the lake."

* * *

May leaned against the tree, eyes on Isaac as he skipped stones on the water. When he looked back at her she gave him a smile. Isaac stared at May, heart skipping a beat as he lost his breath. She looked gorgeous leaning against that tree. The sun was shining on her and lighting her up in the most perfect way. He came towards her, watching her as her eyes followed him. When he was right in front of her he stared down at her lips. He had wanted to kiss them since this morning. He raised his arm to above her head and rested it on the tree behind her.

Her smile fell as she looked up at him. His blue eyes were cutting into her and now the light was hitting him, softening his features. Her lips were basically itching for the feel of his on hers. She looked away for a second and then looked back to find his face merely an inch away from hers. Her eyes met his and what felt like for the millionth time that day she felt herself falling in love with him. She closed her eyes as he gently pressed his lips onto hers.

The feeling of his lips on hers was... Indescribable. If anything it was confusing. But magical and just so _hot. _He leaned into the kiss and moved that little bit closer to her. She could feel the tree pressing hard into her back but she didn't care. Isaac was kissing her and so far it was topping the kisses they had had before.

Isaac could hear May's heartbeat settling into a fast beat as they continued kiss. He was eternally grateful that she wasn't a werewolf or had super hearing because Isaac's heart just went rampaging whenever she was around. And when they were kissing? Well it went all out and broke into a wild salsa. They continued to kiss against the tree. May's body curved up into his and Isaac couldn't help but smile. May was kissing him. He was kissing May. He was kissing the girl he'd had a crush on since god knows when.

They broke apart when May's stomach rumbled. She quickly snapped back against the tree, cheeks going a furious red as she tried to avoid Isaac's gaze. Isaac smiled and stayed exactly where he was.

"Hungry?" he asked softly.

May's eyes flicked up to him and she softly nodded her head.

"I haven't eaten since last night." She murmured.

Isaac portrayed a mock scowl and let out a small tsk.

"Can't have that now, can we?"

He continued to look at her with a smile. May bit her lip and furiously tried to calm her cheeks. Isaac smile grew and he softly brushed his lips over May's.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

The two ended up getting food at a little cafe May was so fond of. They talked the whole time, laughing and occasionally kissing. When they finished lunch they left the diner and walked down the streets, hands intertwined.

"How's your brother?" asked Isaac.

May gave him a small smile and softly shrugged.

"He's doing okay. He's on some new medication and that's really been helping."

Isaac nodded his head and squeezed her hand.

"His name's Leo, right?"

May nodded her head in return and moved a bit closer to Isaac. He grinned and moved their hands so that his arm was around her. May's cheeks flushed pink as she glanced up at Isaac. He bit his lip and smiled at her, crystalline blue eyes taking her in. The two were about to kiss but were stopped by someone bumping into May and knocking her into Isaac. The guy kept walking, clearly not caring.

"Hey! Apologize to her!" Exclaimed Isaac.

The guy ignored him and continued walking. Isaac pulled away from May and glared at him.

"I said, apologize!"

The guy stopped and turned around. Isaac was hit with the reek of alcohol as the guy stepped closer to him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Apologize. Apologize to her."

Isaac pointed to May. She moved next to Isaac and gave him a look. What the hell was he doing? The guy looked May over and grinned.

"May Garrett. I see you've found a new boy toy."

May's eyes widened and she stared at the guy. Her face fell when she realized she recognized him. He used to go to their school... But she sure as hell couldn't remember his name.

"Isaac, let's just go." Said May.

"Mhm, better listen to her... You two go run off. Go pick up her retarded brother from the loony bin while you're at it."

Isaac saw May tense up at the mention of her brother. Suddenly he was filled with rage. He could feel his werewolf urges battling to take over as he glared at the guy.

"Apologize to her. _Now." _

The guy let out a laugh and shook his head.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

Isaac let out a growl. He didn't really care that he was about to shift, that his canines were pushing through his gums and pulling back his lips.

"It's okay Isaac. He's not worth it."

May placed her hand on Isaac's shoulder. Her touch jerked back some of his anger as she tried to get him to back off. He didn't, he couldn't. He too angry. He put his face down and began breathing heavily as he tried to get under control. He was in the middle of shifting and no matter how much he tried; he couldn't keep control of it. He glanced up at the guy. The amber lights of a beta's eyes pierced through him and took in the terrified look that formed on his face.

Slowly he began backing away, "Dude. It was just a joke."

Isaac let out a small growl and the guy scampered off. He pulled out of May's grip and rushed to the alleyway. He needed to get himself under control. May quickly followed behind him. Isaac leaned against the wall, head bent down and fists curled so that she couldn't see his claws or face.

"Isaac? Are you okay?"

He tried to respond but stopped when he realized that all he could muster was a growl.

"Isaac."

Suddenly he felt her hand on his face, pushing it to face her. He watched as she let out a sharp gasp. A terrified look appeared on her face as she took at his transformed state. Her hand fell from his face and she took a step away from him. Slowly, she shook her head.

The two of them seem to just freeze for a moment as Isaac waited for May's next move. The next thing he knew she was backing out of the alleyway.

"May!"

He was able to cry out her name but by then it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN. **_

_**STAYED TUNED FOR HOW MAY DEALS WITH HER ALMOST BOYFRIEND BEING A WEREWOLF! WILL SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE OTHERS? HOW WILL SHE HANDLE WITH THIS KIND OF LIFE CHANGING REALIZATION? WILL I EVER BE ABLE TO UPLOAD A DECENT CHAPTER IN A REASONABLE TIME PERIOD?**_


	10. Everybody's Got Something To Hide

**Everybody's Got Something To Hide**

It had been 3 days since May found out Isaac was a werewolf. She'd found out on Thursday. Making Friday the most terribly awkward day of avoiding him and everyone else because she couldn't convince her parents to let her stay home, and the whole weekend filled with absolute freaking out and not touching her phone because it seemed like every time she looked at it, it was ringing or buzzing or lighting up because _he _was trying to contact her.

He. Him. Isaac. The freakin' werewolf.

Or at least that's what May thought he was. He looked very wolf-like when she saw him snarling at her in the alleyway. Nope. She wasn't thinking about it. Thinking about it led to freaking out and there was no way she was doing that in English class. So now it was Monday. And Monday meant she had classes with Isaac. The freakin' werewolf.

English was fine. Isaac wasn't in that class so she could concentrate on Ophelia rather than on him. Economics was fine too. Except Stiles kept giving her an odd look and trying to talk to her. Turns out not only Isaac had called her over the weekend, Stiles had too. But May had concluded that if she were to talk to anyone who knew relatively anything about Isaac the whole thing would just spill out and she did not want to add lunacy to her list of problems. After Economics she had Chemistry. Even though she usually sat with Isaac she was able to score the seat next to Danny and a fire-burning glare from Jackson.

"That's my _seat._" He had said through gritted teeth.

"Not anymore." Muttered May.

Danny had laughed and gave Jackson an apologetic look.

"Don't you usually sit with Isaac?" spat Jackson, pointing back at the curly-haired kid who at that point was quickly looking away from them.

"Not today okay? Just let me sit here Jackson. Be nice for just once alright?"

She shot him a glare and watched as his face fell. He stared at May for a moment before letting out a sigh and nodding his head.

Lunch had been a breeze too. Sitting with Danny and his group meant that Isaac wouldn't even step near them. But, May did have to endure Lydia and have Erica walk by a few times with a smirk as she crunched into an apple. Once lunch was over May had only two more lessons to deal with. Both Isaac and Lydia were in it. So was Scott and Stiles, so maybe, just maybe if she was lucky enough she could score a seat far away from most of them. But that's just not how it works, is it?

May walked into class a little bit later than intended. By then the whole classroom was full except for only two seats not yet taken by a student. One was next to Lydia. The other was next to Isaac. She looked between the two; trying to decide which one she could handle the most. She saw Isaac looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes. The image of his face from the other day popped up in her mind and she quickly shook her head. With a deep breath she walked down the aisle, moving past Scott and Stiles, and then slid into the seat next to Lydia.

The strawberry blonde looked at her, eyebrow perked up and lips pursed. May tried to conjure up a smile but all she could force was a grimace. Lydia rolled her eyes and looked away from her, letting out a little ugh. May let out a heavy sigh and saw Scott and Stiles looking at her with shocked and confused expressions. She looked away from them and ended up just staring down at her notepad for the rest of the class.

"Ms Garett, feel free to answer my question at any time."

May snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the teacher with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

A trickle of laughter spread throughout the class and May could feel her cheeks going pink.

"I'm going to keep this really simple for you Ms Garett. Why don't you tell me what Aconitum is more commonly known as?"

May racked her brain for the answer. She could think of anything. She heard an annoyed sigh come from Lydia and glanced at her to see her raise her hand.

"Yes Ms Martin?"

"Aconitum is more commonly known as Wolfsbane." She said, answering the question.

"Correct. Maybe you should start following Ms Martin's lead, Ms Garett."

A scowl appeared on May's lips. If there was one thing she hated most in this world, it was being compared to Lydia Martin. She shot her a glare and then looked around the room, lips pursed as she continued to ignore the teacher's words. Her eyes landed on Isaac. She watched as he quickly looked away from her and turned his gaze to the teacher. May immediately began to wonder how long he had been watching her for. Her mind then went back to the other day and a feeling of fear went over her. She gripped at her book and looked away from Isaac. She stared down at the table and took in a couple of deep breaths.

"May? Are you okay?"

Her eyes flicked to the guy next to her. He was staring at her with worried eyes. She had no idea what she must've looked like. But glancing down at her knuckles told her that she had turned pale and was shaking.

"I… I just need some air." She murmured.

She got out of her seat and quickly left the classroom, not hearing the cry of protest from the teacher. She sprinted down the empty hallway and burst into the girl's bathroom.

The moment May had left the classroom, Scott, Stiles and Isaac quickly followed behind. Each of them ignored the teacher's protest.

"McCall! Stilinski! Lahey! Get back in here at once!" He roared.

Scott's ears pricked and he picked up the sound of May. He had heard her heartbeat in class, how it had suddenly spiked and how her breathing had gotten heavier. He raced to the bathroom she was in and stopped outside when he realized it was a girl's bathroom. Stiles appeared opposite Scott and gave him a look.

"Is she in there?" He asked.

Scott nodded his head.

"Is she okay?" asked Isaac.

Scott and Stiles glared at Isaac. He didn't notice the glares and bounced back on forth on his feet before taking in a deep breath and stepping forward to push past the bathroom door.

"Whoa, NO." said Stiles, placing his hand on Isaac's chest.

Isaac looked down at the hand and then up at Stiles. He raised an eyebrow, lips curling up into a snarl.

"That won't scare me. She's my friend Isaac. And she's a girl_. _When a girl runs into the bathroom upset they do not want to have a guy follow them in."

Isaac rolled his eyes and went to go again but this time Scott stopped him.

"You've clearly done something to upset her. You've pissed me off enough with joining Derek's pack, but if you dare bring May into this you will deeply regret it." He threatened.

Isaac's determined look fell helpless. He stared longingly at the door and then let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine." He murmured.

He stepped away from the door and turned down the hallway. His hands were dug into his pockets and his shoulders were slumped as he made his way down it. Scott's glare lingered on Isaac but Stiles turned back to the door. He knocked on it.

"Izzy? Are you okay?"

May looked back at the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was still a bit pale and her eyes were now red and watery.

"May, we know you're in there. Come out and talk to us." Pleaded Scott.

Surprisingly she came out. The two stepped back to let her slip out of the bathroom. They watched her with careful eyes as she leant on some lockers and avoided their gaze. She tucked her hand into her sleeve and brushed away some stray tears.

"What's going on Izzy? You've been acting really weird for the past couple of days." Started Stiles.

May let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She murmured.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a confused look.

"I'm sure we'll believe anything." Replied Scott.

She shook her head, "You won't believe this."

"You'd be surprised." Said Scott.

May looked up at the two of them. The colour had returned to her cheeks. They gave her their best smiles. Stiles' was all teeth and Scott's was just hopeless. A small smile spread onto her lips and she shook her head.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. But you can't call me crazy or anything like that."

The two nodded their heads and May let out another sigh.

"Ah, the other day I was out with Isaac. We were walking down the street and one of the guys who graduated the other year just... Started being really rude I guess. Made a comment about Leo."

Stiles stiffened up at the mention of someone insulting May's brother. The two had a close connection with each other. Stiles, like May, was overly protective of him. At times it seemed like Stiles was way more protective of him than May.

"Isaac got all weird about. He told the guy to back off and he just continued… Then Isaac got… I don't know how to explain it. He just reacted in a really odd way and just scared the guy off. Isaac then went into the alleyway and I followed him. What I saw there…"

She trailed off and bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say next without sounding like a complete lunatic. She didn't notice the look Scott and Stiles exchanged.

"What did you see May?" Stiles urged her on.

"I saw a werewolf. Isaac's a werewolf."

She locked eyes with Stiles and embraced herself for the laughter that never came. Her face fell and she looked between the two.

"Why aren't you laughing?" She asked.

"Because we know you're not lying." Replied Stiles.

"What?!"

"We know that Isaac's a werewolf." Said Scott.

May's eyes widened and she slowly shook her head.

"How?"

She watched as Stiles and Scott exchanged another look. Neither of them answered her.

"How do you know?" She asked again.

Scott let out a heavy sigh.

"Because I'm one too." He murmured.

May's face dropped and she quickly shook her head.

"No. No. This can't be happening. This cannot be happening! Who else knows?!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, me, Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Allison and Isaac…"

Stiles spoke quickly. He was hoping that he could try and calm her down.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! EVERYONE KNOWS? EVERYONE FUCKING KNOWS BUT ME?!"

"May! Please, you've got to calm down." Exclaimed Scott.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! MY CLOSEST FRIENDS HAVE BEEN HIDING THE BIGGEST SECRET FROM ME. YOU'RE ALL-"

Stiles clamped his hand over her lips and muffled her voice. He let out a yelp when she clamped down on his hand. He jumped back and held his hand.

"She bit me! You bit me!"

He stared at her with wide eyes. She shook her head and stormed away from the two of them.


	11. Except Me And My Monkey

**... Except Me And My Monkey**

May walked into detention. Her little running out of class before had landed her the after school special with Scott, Stiles and Isaac. The three of them were already there. Their eyes trailed behind May as she made her way through the class and sat far away from all of them. Scott and Stiles were sitting next to each other at the front and Isaac was at the table parallel to them. Mr Harris was to be their detention supervisor.

"Now because I can't be bothered standing here and watching you four do nothing for an hour, you are going to pair up and do some jobs. Stilinksi you're with Garett, re-stocking the janitor's closet. In the meantime Lahey and McCall will be doing some kitchen work."

May almost let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to talk or see any of the three of them, but if she had to cope with one she definitely would've picked Stiles. From what she could gather he wasn't a werewolf and May wanted to keep her werewolf contact time at a serious minimum. She followed Stiles out of the classroom, trailing behind him as the two got the supplies needed to re-stock the janitor's closet. The school was basically empty so the two of them were strolling down an empty hallway.

May could see all the nervous energy Stiles was harbouring as he jumped side to side on the balls of his feet. He bit his lip and glanced at her as she loaded supplies onto the trolley.

"Don't." She said.

Stiles' eyes widened.

"Don't what? I wasn't going to say anything!"

"Yes you were Stiles. I've known you my whole life. I know when you have something you want to say."

She locked eyes with him and pursed her lips. Stiles gaped at her. He shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Look I know you're mad at us, but you have to believe me, we were only doing it to protect you." He said.

May raised an eyebrow and pushed the trolley out of the supply closest and into the hallway.

"Protect me? How could hiding all this from me protect me?"

"Well if you knew you could've been in terrible danger and, and..."

"And what if I didn't know and got attacked anyway? Or what if Leo got attacked and I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't know how?"

Immediately she felt bad for using Leo as an example. She saw Stiles freeze and watched as his face fell.

"We wouldn't have let that happen." He murmured.

May shook her head and lapsed into silence again. The two arrived at the janitor's closet and went inside. Stiles pulled the trolley in behind him. They began stocking the closet in silence. Eventually May let out a heavy sigh and stopped placing packets of napkins onto shelves. She turned to Stiles and bit her lip.

"I'm not mad at you." She said.

Stiles let out a scoff and May rolled her eyes.

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me. I mean come on? How long have you known me for?"

"I've known you since we were 3..." Murmured Stiles.

"Exactly. My mom knew your mom. Our dads used to drink beer out on the front porch while we caught fireflies together. Goddammit Stiles, you were my first kiss. You were the one I turned to when Leo had his accident. You're like my best friend and I just can't figure out why the hell you didn't tell me all this. Has everything we've been through meant nothing?"

Stiles slumped against the wall and shook his head.

"I don't know why we didn't tell you May... I just... I honestly don't know. And I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please don't hate me for it."

There was a look of utter hopelessness on his face as he looked up at May and pleaded with her. May stared at him for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"I could never hate you Stiles."

Stiles smiled and the two quickly hugged.

"So you wanna re-create that first kiss?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

May elbowed him and let out a laugh. She went back to putting napkins on the shelves. Stiles looked at her for a moment, the smile fading from his lips as he realized how much danger she could be in now that she knew. He didn't want to lose anyone, so now he had someone else to protect.

"Will you tell me everything?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Sure, Izzy."

* * *

At a different part of the school Scott and Isaac were in the kitchen, scrubbing away at the oven trays that were used for lunch that day.

"Oh god this is disgusting. There must be some child labour law against this." Said Isaac.

He scrunched up his nose. He wasn't that used to the werewolf senses yet so the smell of burnt and old fat was one that was heightened. It was absolutely repulsive. Scott didn't respond to Isaac's comment. An angry look was on his face as he scrubbed furiously at a tray. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean to bring her into this." He said.

"Well you have. Now I have one more person to protect thanks to you." Growled Scott.

Isaac gaped at him.

"You should've been protecting her in the first place! It's not my fault she now knows. You should've told her ages ago."

Scott stopped scrubbing and glared at Isaac.

"This is your fault Isaac. It's your fault that she now hates all of us and is scared out of her mind because you shifted in front of her!"

"By accident! I didn't want to scare her away from me Scott."

Scott shook his head.

"It's not just you she's scared of Isaac. She's scared of me too. She's going to be scared of everything because of you."

"She's not like that Scott. You should know that."

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't know! I've known her for a lot longer than you have!"

"Yeah well clearly the two of you don't know each other as well as you think..." Grumbled Isaac.

He went back to scrubbing at the tray he had. He didn't notice Scott coming towards him till he was pushed up against the wall and met with the amber eyes of Scott's inner wolf.

"Stay away from her." Growled Scott.

Isaac shook his head.

"No." He snarled.

Scott brought out the fangs and soon enough the two were wolfing out on each other.

* * *

"Alright, so let me get this straight. Scott turned into a werewolf a couple of months ago because Peter Hale, uncle of Derek Hale, the crazy psycho who apparently locked you in the school and tried to kill you but in actual fact was Peter, bit him in some crazy attempt to become an alpha and take revenge on Allison's family? Which he succeeded in doing only a month or so ago but then was killed by Derek who could've cured Scott of being a werewolf if he let Scott kill Peter but killed him instead because of some power hungry move to become the alpha? And an alpha needs a pack so in order to do that Derek preyed on the vulnerabilities of kids at this school? And those kids are Isaac, who I totally kind of liked, a decision I'm now reconsidering, Erica, which explains the whole makeover, and Boyd, who is actually pretty cool once you get to know him..."

She trailed off and looked at Stiles for conformation. He nodded his head.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up. There's also Jackson. He tried to become a werewolf but something happened and he isn't... He's something called a kanima."

Stiles furrowed his brow and then shrugged. May shook her head.

"That's some messed up shit you lot got yourself in. How are you involved in all of it?"

"Oh, that's easy. Scott's an idiot and I'm the ultimate wingman." He said.

May let out a laugh and nodded her head.

"So then what happens to me? Do I become co-wingman?" She asked.

Stiles' face fell. May took in the look and pursed her lips at him.

"No. Don't you dare say what you're thinking of saying. I know now Stiles, I'm helping out."

"May... It's really dangerous. You're going to put yourself in a lot of danger if you get involved. Your family could be put in a lot of danger if you get involved."

Immediately May knew that Stiles was talking about Leo when he said family.

"You keep saying that you can protect me. Well, I can protect them Stiles. I've been doing it for quite a while."

Stiles bit his lip. He was quiet for a moment before nodding his head. He knew that he couldn't convince May to change her mind. She was too stubborn for it.

"Okay then. Welcome to the team, co-wingman. Or lady... Should it be lady?"

Before May could respond a loud howl echoed down the halls. Stiles and May exchanged a glance before dropping everything and racing to the kitchen.

* * *

Scott met the wall and let out a loud howl of pain. Isaac was staring at him, crouched down on the ground with fangs bearing. Scott pulled himself back up and threw his claws out. He snarled at Isaac and swiped at his face. Isaac let out a whine and scurried back so that Scott couldn't get another hit in. Scott crouched down so that he level with Isaac. The two faced each other, growling and snarling. That's when May and Scott ran in.

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed May.

Scott and Isaac looked at her. Stiles was standing a bit in front of her and May was gaping at the two. Her exclamation aside, she had a look of fear on her face. Both Scott and Isaac saw the fear. Isaac let out a whine. He looked at May longingly before standing up, turning around, and dashing out of the kitchen. Scott slowly rose. He was still too angry to shift back. He breathed in deeply and stared at May.

"What the hell Scott! What if Mr Harris was to walk in and see that?! Are you two idiots?!" Exclaimed Stiles.

Scott ignored Stiles and shifted back. Only then did Stiles notice where Scott was looking.

"Izzy... Are you okay?"

Slowly, May shook her head.

"I change my mind Stiles. I don't think I can cope with all this. You'll need to find a different co-wingman..."

* * *

_**Wherein the time is currently 1:31 AM, I wrote this a week and a half ago, my internet is ruining my life, and I posted two chapters because hey, I like the connecting titles :P**_


	12. Maybe Tomorrow

_**Okay, so here's the thing with Leo. It's partially explained in this, but badly. It's there to form a plot line that comes up later - props to whomever can guess what is it - I didn't want to misrepresent a type of disorder so I'm not naming/giving him a specific one. That will get explained later.**_

_**Either way! Thanks for reading, spare a moment to review and have a fantastic day.**_

* * *

**Maybe Tomorrow**

After backing out of the kitchen May had gone straight to Mr Harris and said that her mother had called, asking her to pick up her brother. Yes, it was a lie. And Mr Harris didn't see through it so May was released from detention early. She grabbed her bag and raced out of the school, got into her car, drove home to an empty house and collapsed onto her bed. Half of her wanted to just break down and cry. So much had changed. Her closest friends had been hiding a huge secret from her, so huge that she had began to wonder how many times they had lied to her in the last couple of months. But then she pushed that back and thought about how her friends were _werewolves. _And that she had just seen two of them have it out in the kitchen. Seeing Scott standing there, still as a wolf, had freaked May out majorly.

Isaac though... Oh god _Isaac. _No wonder he had changed! He had become a freaking werewolf. May shook her head and tried to get the thoughts out of her head. She wouldn't think about it, she couldn't think about it. Not tonight. Not with her parents about to come home. Not with Leo around.

She took in a deep breath and pulled herself off of her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the tears that were threatening to just burst out. She blinked them away and wiped away the stray ones with the back of her hand. She took in another breath. Her eyes flicked to her phone when it started buzzing. She bit her lip and let it go to voicemail. It was probably Stiles. When the phone stopped ringing she went over to it and turned it off.

_Other things. Must think about anything but werewolves._

May shook her head again and then forced herself to do her homework. That would help her. Something as mind numbing as Chemistry homework would get her mind off of... Them.

She worked on her Chemistry homework all the way till dinner. During dinner she forced herself to join in on the family pleasantries and faked a smile whenever her parents asked her a question. The faking was particularly hard when they asked her how school was but somehow she managed. After dinner she was captured by her younger brother Leo.

Leo was adorable. Easily the most adorable 7 year old you will ever meet. Where May took after her dad, Leo carried the physical attributes of their mother. He had her curly brown hair and the bright green eyes that her father claimed was what first attracted him to their mother. He took after May with the shortness and had a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks. But Leo wasn't quite like the other 7 year olds...

Last year, around the middle of the year, Leo had gotten into an accident at his primary school. He been hit by a car running across the street and severely knocked his head. This blow to the head caused something in his brain to stop working like it used to. At the time the doctors had no idea what it was. They just knew that it was some sort of pervasive development disorder, like aspergers, except it wasn't aspergers. It was something new. Either way, Leo wasn't the same... At least not for the first few months. But then with a set of medication and a few dozen therapy sessions, Leo was basically like a normal 7 year old.

Back to Leo capturing May. After a series of adorable begging, Leo had convinced May to go outside and practice lacrosse with him. He had seen Scott and Stiles practicing over the summer and that had just got him hooked. Leo basically looked up to Stiles, which was good because Stiles adored Leo. In order to what May suspected was to gain Stiles' attention, Leo had picked up the game and refused to give it up, no matter how bad he was.

So now the two were in the backyard. Leo had a Leo-sized lacrosse stick with him and May was gently tossing the ball towards him so he could practice his catches. May let out a small laugh as Leo chased after the ball the two of them were playing with. Her smile dropped when she saw Isaac appear out of the shadows with the ball in his hand. She quickly went over to them; eyes wide as Isaac crouched down and grinned at the boy. He handed him the ball.

"Here you go."

Leo smiled and took the ball into his hands. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped when May placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him behind her.

"Leo, go inside."

"But I didn't say thank you!" Exclaimed the 7-year-old.

"Leo. Inside. _Now._"

May had her eyes on Isaac as she shot a command at her younger brother. Isaac slowly rose from the ground and kept his eyes on May. Leo let out a frustrated noise and stormed off inside, lacrosse stick in hand.

"Why are you here?"

Hostility ran through her voice. It was an interesting mix with the fear Isaac could see in her eyes.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He said.

"Okay?! How could I possibly be okay? I just found out that I've been living in a town full of werewolves for my whole life and some of my closest friends have known about it all along and didn't bother to mention it to me!"

He flinched and stared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

May bit her lip and shook her head.

"I hate being the last to know about anything. You know what happened last time I was last to know? My brother had his accident. Even my friends knew before I did. I was the last to know and that killed me, Isaac. I just can't believe that all of you would hide something like this from me. I feel as if I can't trust anyone!"

"You can trust me." said Isaac.

His eyes flicked up to her and he tried to meet her gaze. She was avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Why can't you look at me?" He asked.

He was afraid of the answer. He watched as she bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I am looking at you." She murmured.

Isaac shook his head.

"No… No you're not. You're trying not to look into my eyes. You always look into my eyes."

May bit her lip and stared down at the ground.

"I'm still the same person May. I just turn into a wolf once a month. That's it."

May let out a scoff and she shook her head.

"You are not the same person Isaac. And it isn't just the wolf thing. You're not a shy as you used to be and you look different too."

"So I'm a better version of myself, why is that so bad?"

He stared at May and watched as she tried to compose an answer. In the end she couldn't.

"I just… I can't. I'm sorry Isaac."

With that she turned away from him and began walking back into her house.

"I was that version when you said yes to me."

He called out to her. He watched her as she stopped and let her shoulders fall. He came up behind her and took her hand. He felt her tense up and try to pull her hand out of his grip but he held on. He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Isaac please… I… I just need a chance to process all this. Just… Please… I need some time."

She softly murmured the words. She was still avoiding looking into his eyes. Isaac shook his head.

"You don't need time May. I can feel how scared you are of me. It _hurts _to know you're afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you Isaac."

"I can hear your heartbeat. You just lied. Please, let me convince you that I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you."

"But you're not human."

Isaac bit his lip. A pain hit his heart at those words. He raised her hand to his heart.

"Can you feel that? That's my heart. It's beating. Just like yours. The same red ruby blood flows through me May. I still feel, I still care. I still do all the things a human would do. I'm still human. I just…"

He trailed off and May raised an eyebrow.

"You just turn into a wolf once a month? That's some weird-ass PMSing."

Isaac let out a laugh and smiled when he saw a flicker of a smile appear on May's lips.

"Look, Isaac… I want things to be okay. I just- Well I'm not sure how they can be." She said.

"Let me prove it to you. Let me prove that you can still trust me. We can make this work. I'm still Isaac. I'm still me, just a little… Enhanced."

He watched the smile grow on May's lips and finally, after an agonizing four days, she locked eyes with him.

"How will you prove it?"

Isaac smiled and pulled her close.

"Like this..." He murmured.

All of a sudden May's heart was racing. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips onto hers. She didn't realize that she was kissing him back and she was vaguely aware of his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her just that little bit closer. All she could think about was how right his lips felt against hers. They were perfect. The feelings she was experiencing were perfect. She felt like she was on a cloud with Isaac's lips on hers. She was jerked back to reality when Isaac pulled away. They two were quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Isaac loosened his grip on her waist and anxiously waited for her reaction.

"I… I think you proved it."

A smile appeared onto his lips and he pulled her in for another kiss. The second one made her regain her senses and she quickly pulled away.

"Hold on there, wolf boy."

Isaac rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

"You may have proved it but I still need to wrap my brain around all this."

He nodded his head and let his arm drop from around her waist.

"How long do you need?" He asked.

"I'll let you know tomorrow okay?"

Isaac nodded his head again and glanced down at his feet before looking back up at her.

"Can I kiss you again?"

May bit her lip in an attempt to stop her smile from spreading. The dimples appeared and Isaac melted. Softly she nodded her head.

"Yes." She said.

Isaac grinned and then cupped her cheek. He gently touched his lips onto hers and then pulled away. His grin faded into a tiny smile and he softly shook his head.

"I'm going to wait till tomorrow to kiss you." He said.

May raised a curious eyebrow.

"Give you something to think about." He continued.

May gaped at him and shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"This enhanced version of you, I'm not sure I like it anymore."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because he's a fucking tease."

Isaac grinned and pressed his lips onto her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded her head and watched him as he disappeared out of her backyard. She let out a sigh and shook her head before turning back into her house. She had a lot to think about.


	13. A Hopeful Transmission

**A Hopeful Transmission**

Isaac tapped nervously on his thigh. He was biting the side of his lip, waiting for May to arrive at her locker. He had been nervous since he left May's house last night. Sure it had all gone well and he had won her over then, but what if her thinking it through led to her deciding that he wasn't worth all the trouble? Because if Isaac was being honest, he didn't think he was worth it at all.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. The bell for first period was about to ring. She _still _wasn't here. Or maybe she was and was just avoiding him. Erica walked past him and gave him a look as she made her way to class. Isaac pursed his lips and shot her a glare. Erica definitely did not approve of Isaac going after May. But then Isaac didn't really care if Erica didn't want him to. He cared that she would go tell Derek. Even though getting May had been part of Derek's original bribery of getting Isaac to accept the bite, Isaac doubted that Derek would like him getting into a relationship with her. _Especially _seeing as she was close friends with Scott and Stiles.

The bell rang out across the school and Isaac let out a heavy sigh. He waited another minute before pushing himself off the lockers and making his way to his first class. His first class was Chemistry. Seeing as May wasn't there Erica would expect him to sit next to her. So he did so begrudgingly.

"Didn't show up?" asked Erica.

A smirk was playing on her lips. Isaac ignored her and stared in front of him, eyebrows burrowed and lips pursed. He rested his face in his hand and blocked Erica off. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I told you. She isn't worth it."

Isaac continued ignoring her. She continued talking, taunting him if anything.

"You could get any girl you want Isaac. Hell, you could even have me... So why in the world would you set your sights on her?"

For the one time in his whole life Isaac was glad that Mr Harris started talking. As Erica opened her mouth to continue she was shut up by Mr Harris. Isaac smirked and continued to stare at the front of the classroom as Mr Harris began his lecture. He was interrupted about half an hour into the class as someone knocked on the door. Mr Harris rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath, making a couple of the students in class laugh.

"Come in!"

The door opened slowly and Isaac felt his whole self get better. His face relaxed and he pulled his head out of his hand, eyes on her. May was here. She stepped into the classroom, cheeks flushed pink, and handed Mr Harris a piece of paper.

"Sorry-"

She started to apologize for being late but was cut off by Mr Harris.

"I don't need your apologies Garett, it's all here. Go sit down and try not being late for any more of my classes."

May nodded her head and walked down the aisle. She walking past the side Erica was on. Isaac stared at her with hopeful eyes as she walked down. Her eyes flicked to him and she smiled, making him smile and Erica let out an ugh. Mr Harris launched back into his lecture and May continued moving down the aisle. She sat down next to Stiles. Isaac pricked his ears to hear what Stiles was asking her.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Leo was just acting up this morning... Didn't want to go to school."

"No, I meant..."

He trailed off and Isaac heard May let out a little oh.

"Everything's fine Stiles."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I promise that doesn't usually happen."

"What? Really? No street fights in the kitchen? Damn. And I was so looking forward to the next one..."

Isaac let out a muffled laugh. He glanced back at the two when they didn't say anymore and saw them looking at him. His cheeks flushed pink and he quickly looked back.

"What are you going to do about him?" asked Stiles.

"I haven't decided yet." Murmured May.

"Well you can't date him, that's for sure."

Isaac didn't get to hear May's response.

* * *

Stiles' comment in Chemistry had been bugging May all day.

_Well you can't date him, that's for sure. _

Why couldn't she? Okay, so he was a werewolf. But so was Scott! And Allison was happily dating him. Kind of. They weren't really the best example seeing as her parents were werewolf hunters, but that just really means that Allison dating Scott was clearly a stupid idea. Which she had told Stiles when he told her but he had kind of just responded with a look.

"You don't think I don't know that? Believe me, I've tried getting him to get over her but you know what Scott's like, he's stubborn."

"Well that's something he and I have in common."

In return of that May had earned herself another look. Stiles' looks of disapproval were reaching a whole new level that day and it was beginning to bug her. What she really wanted to do was talk to Isaac. But Stiles seemed hell bent on making sure that didn't happen, which May was kind of grateful for. Talking to Isaac would really get her nowhere. Whenever she saw him she just wanted him to finish off that kiss from last night but doing that meant she knew what she wanted, that she wanted him. And sure, she did want him. She wanted him to look at her with those crystal blue eyes and hold her in his surprisingly muscular arms. But she didn't know if she wanted the whole werewolf side of it. Though... Now that she thought about it, knowing that Scott was a werewolf meant that she really couldn't avoid the werewolf world. So dating Isaac would be being proactive! Kind of. No. May really needed to stop thinking about it.

She let out a heavy sigh and looked over at Isaac. It was lunch time so he was sitting over at a table with Erica and Boyd whilst May was stuck with Stiles and Scott. She watched as he glanced over at her and smiled when he saw her looking. She smiled hopelessly in return. Stiles saw the smile appear on her lips and let an annoyed tsk. He moved across the bench he was on and sat in front of her so that his body was blocking her view of Isaac. May's smile fell and she looked at Stiles.

"He's a werewolf."

"So what? Scott is too."

May jabbed her thumb towards Scott. He looked at her and then looked away, the upset puppy look on his face. He was still sorry about what had happened yesterday.

"Yeah, but that's different!"

"How?!"

"Scott's _not _working with Derek to start off with."

May rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. She stared down at her food and half-ignored Stiles rant at her. After about 3 minutes May had had enough.

"God! Stiles! I like him okay? I like Isaac in the same way you like Lydia and Scott likes Allison. Now we all know I hate Lydia, and don't ever want to see you dating her because she is a terrible person and evil to the very core. Both of us don't really approve of Scott over here dating Allison so I think it wouldn't really matter if I started dating Isaac now would it? We can all be in terrible relationships together. Now will you please _get off my back and let me decide for myself?!"_

Stiles stared at her with wide eyes. Even Scott was looking at her. May let out a deep breath and grabbed her bag before storming out of the cafeteria. She stormed all the way to her locker before letting out a groan and resting her head on it. She hadn't meant to go off at Stiles. She let out a sigh and turned around, letting her back rest on the lockers.

"You okay?"

May jumped and almost let out a scream. She bent over, took in a deep breath, and made sure her heart hadn't jumped out of her chest. She looked to the side and saw Jackson peering at her curiously.

"God Jackson. You scared the living daylights out of me."

Jackson chuckled and stepped towards her.

"Sorry. But I'll ask again, are you okay? You seem a bit shaken up."

May let out a sigh and pursed her lips. She turned herself around on the lockers so that she was facing him and still leaning on them.

"You know everything right? With Scott?"

Jackson's eyes widened and he stared at her.

"You... You know?"

May nodded her head.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p', "found out yesterday. Or on Friday... Depends how you look at it."

Slowly Jackson nodded his head. He licked his bottom lip and looked away from her for a moment before looking at her curiously again.

"How are you coping with all it?"

May shrugged.

"Not so well... I guess. I don't know. I'm fine with the whole werewolf thing. It's just..."

She trailed off and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

Jackson stepped closer to her.

"Come on May, you can talk to me. We are friends."

May raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Seriously? You broke up with me so you could go after Miss Strawberry Blonde."

Jackson bit his bottom lip and tried to fight back his smile.

"Good point. Did I ever say sorry?"

May shook her head.

"Nope."

"Well I'm sorry, seriously I am. Now can we be friends?"

May gave him a curious look. Her eyes flicked over his face, trying to find any sign of a lie or that he was just messing with her. Eventually she smiled and nodded her head.

"Good. Now, what's wrong?"

She let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the ground. She tugged on her bag strap and pressed her lips together.

"It's just Stiles and Scott are like my best friends and they kind of hate Derek but Isaac is in Derek's pack and I kind of really like Isaac and he likes me back and..."

"You want to date him but Stiles and Scott are being asses about it?" suggested Jackson.

"Bingo."

Jackson shrugged.

"Screw them. Does Isaac make you happy?"

May felt her cheeks go pink. She bit her lip and thought about the few times she had been with Isaac.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

May's eyes flicked to Jackson and saw the look he was giving her. Her cheeks flushed pinker and she tried to fight back her smile.

"If Isaac makes you happy, go for it. You deserve to be happy May."

May blinked a couple of times. Had Jackson really just said that?

"Tha... Thanks Jackson."

Jackson nodded his head and gave her a smile.

"It's okay. I'll see you around okay?"

May nodded her head and watched as he began walking down the hallway, away from her.

"Hey Jackson!"

He stopped, turned around, and looked at her.

"You deserve to be happy too."

Jackson looked like he was going to say something. But he seemed to think better of it and nodded his head before turning away and continuing down the hallway. May looked away from him and jumped again. This time it was Isaac giving her a fright. He was standing a few steps in front of her, his brow furrowed and lips pursed as he looked down at Jackson and then at May.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing. He was just giving me some good advice..."

She looked back at him and let out a sigh before smiling and looking at Isaac.

"Hi."

Isaac brow unfurrowed and a smile danced onto his lips.

"Hi." He replied.

He took a step closer to her and then seemed to think better of it and took a step back. May gave him a curious look.

"I don't know whether or not you want me to kiss you." He said.

May bit her lip. She glanced back down the empty hallway, Jackson's words coming back to her. She smiled to herself and then looked back at Isaac, her head nodding slightly.

"I want you to kiss me."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :D A massive thanks to the person who last reviewed but their review has gone walkabout so I either imagined it or something went buggy somewhere. Either way you made my day so thank you!  
_**


	14. A Note 2 (Author Time)

**_I'm a butt, I know that. But I'm working on the next chapter now. I kind of got distracted by opening up a Teen Wolf Imagines blog on Tumblr... If you want to check that out it's imaginethatwolf_****  
****_So whilst I write that new chapter, I'm going to list the songs that the previous chapters have been named for. YAY!_**

_"Sometimes said its sun time_

_Let it sunshine on my mind_

_Healing, I need healing_

_A good feeling I can shine_

_Feel it like you can see it_

_Like you can dream it in your mind_

_Sunny Hallelujah, coming to ya_

_Rain or shine."_

**Come In Please – Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros**

_"I gotta go before I do something stupid_

_I gotta go before I do something lame_

_I know it's your fault that I'm in the mess I'm in_

_And you think I'm cool but I don't man_

_Maybe it's too soon but I think it's too late_

_And things like bad timing just won't wait."_

**A Little Doubt Goes A Long Way – Reel Big Fish**

_"Once something dies_

_You cannot bring it back with lust, back to life_

_So I keep our love locked in these words_

_Bound by lies, mistrust and the underestimation of denial."_

**The Underestimation of Denial – The Nick Tree Band**

_"When my lips move your hips move_

_So tell me what you're thinking of me_

_When they let loose your lips choose_

_So tell me what you're thinking of me_

_Take your best shot I won't stop moving you_

_(I want you to move, I want you to do it)_

_Take your best shot I won't stop you turning round."_

**Heads I Win, Tails You Kiss Me – The Monster Goes Rawrr**

_"Your inside is out when your outside is in_

_Your outside is in when your inside is out_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on is such a joy_

_Come on let's make it easy."_

**Everybody's Got Something To Hide Except For Me And My Monkey – The Beatles**

_"Don't you know there's not too long to go_

_I've met a man who knows_

_He said the world will end on someday_

_Don't you know there's not too long to go_

_I've met a girl who knows_

_She said the world will end on someday."_

**Maybe Tomorrow – Chance Waters ft. Lilian Blue**

_"When you're tired of waiting_

_And you just find you never had a start_

_Come on baby_

_Don't let it break your heart."_

**A Hopeful Transmission – Coldplay**

**_And for the title of the next chapter!_**

_"And time has changed you_

_And everything I have given you_

_Won't you lay with me now?_

_'Cause there is the risk of losing all."_

**All Things Stable – Sundance Kids**


End file.
